Sea Patrol: Surface Warfare
by cdrsmith
Summary: Ignore everything after 4x01 "Night of the Long Knives". Alternate series four and on into the future. Full Summary inside. Rated T for safety. [REWRITTEN AS: Sea Patrol IV: Strike First]
1. 4x02 Winds of Change

**_Full Summary: _**Sea Patrol: Surface Warfare_ is an alternative version of the hit Australian television series _Sea Patrol_. Starting after 4x01 _Night of the Long Knives_, the series follows the crew of HMAS _Hammersley_ as every hour of every day in all weathers the young men and women battle the elements and the odds to defend Australia's borders and enforce its economic zone. They provide security, support, and relief for the world's largest island. Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty. These are the Royal Australian Navy values and are the cornerstone of any successful crew. Old friends return to the cast, joined by new faces. This is it, the real deal..._

_THIS IS SEA PATROL._

**_Series Summary: _**_Mike Flynn has finally taken a promotion at the urging of CMDR Maxine White, known as Knocker (behind her back), U.S. Ambassador Steve Davis and even the Chief of Navy, VADM Russ Crane. Replaced on board the _Hammersley_ by LCDR Renae Jackson, a laidback but confident (mostly) female officer (and a greenie at heart), something different from Mike, who now takes a post as Chief of Staff at Naval Command (NAVCOM) North. Soon after __Jackson takes the reins, however, the _Hammersley_ becomes embroiled in a plot to launch a terrorist attack against a United States Navy ship while in Australian waters. LCDR Jackson must work to win the respect of her new crew while also heading off the attack._

**_Episode Summary: _**_The HMAS Hammersley has a new commanding officer. LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson is laidback, but quietly confident. She has never captained a patrol boat before, but with the confidence of CMDR White and RADM Steve Gilmore, and the able assistance of LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor, she takes command. Joined soon by a new boarding officer, "Dusty" Miller, and JWO, "Artie" Shaw, the Hammersley is back up to full complement and ready for action. Meanwhile, the winds of change are blowing, and a New Generation Navy is coming..._

_**Author's Note: **When I started planning my first Sea Patrol story, I originally planned on writing a post-Season 5 story, but instead, I had the idea to write an alternative universe, a different Series 4. In this, Mike does not return as CO of Hammersley after one episode, instead the new CO stays on. I give fair warning now, I cannot guarantee that this story will be updated regularly, but I will do my best. This will not be a Mike/Kate story, for no reason other than the fact that there is more than enough of they already, and I wanted something different.  
_

* * *

**Previously on Sea Patrol...  
Naval Command (NAVCOM) North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
1603 Hours Local - First Dog Watch**

'Come on Kate, and I'll tell you about your new CO.' Commander (CMDR) Maxine White said, leading Lieutenant (LEUT) Kate McGregor away from the new office of the former _Hammersley_ CO CMDR Mike Flynn, who had finally taken a promotion which had been in the pipeline for nigh on two years.

* * *

'Take a seat, Kate.' Max, known behind her back as "Knocker", said, directing the younger officer into a seat as she herself sat behind your desk. 'Unfortunately, there wasn't many lieutenant commanders anywhere near Mike's calibre who could take command in the Cairns area, but thankfully, a Lieutenant Commander Renae Jackson finished her deployment to the Gulf on HMAS Melbourne at the same time as your buffer, Dutchy, she's only had command of an LCH so far, but she has been the XO on two frigates and she'll of course have your able assistance.' Max explained, handing the woman's service record to Kate, whose look turned skeptical when she heard that the woman had only been the CO of an LCH, a small landing craft with a crew complement of ten.

'I'm sure, she'll be fine, ma'am.' Kate replied when it became clear to her that Max was waiting for a response.

'Good, she'll be at the ship first thing tomorrow morning ready for your next patrol.' Max nodded. 'That will be all, lieutenant.'

'Aye, ma'am.' Kate nodded, turning to find Mike and finish her conversation with him.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Series Four  
Episode Two: Winds of Change**

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
0600 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

'Call the hands, call the hands. Wakey, wakey, wakey.' Dutchy's voice echoed through the ship on the 1MC before the sounds of the _Hammersley_'s own wake-up song, "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC filled the small _Armidale_-class patrol boat as it slipped through the water off the coast of the world's largest island, Dutchy sharing a smile with the electronics technician 2Dads.

'Best wake up song, ever!' 2Dads enthused from his place in the helmsman's chair.

'Don't I know it!' Dutchy agreed, having served on big ships and having heard everything from hardcore rock to Beethoven used as a wake-up call.

'Another fine Navy day is it?' The new commanding officer, Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) Renae Jackson said with a smile as she stepped up onto the bridge, looking out at the horizon as she moved to stand next to Dutchy.

'Looks like it, ma'am.' Dutchy nodded. Just from the short time he had been on this ship, this was just his second patrol, he could tell that Jackson, or Skipper as she preferred to be called, was a very different CO than the previous one, Mike Flynn. Both had somewhat of a reputation, Mike as a cowboy, Renae as a confident but laidback officer, yet while Mike had a great respect for the traditions of the Navy, Renae was a more new age officer, like Mike she was a patrol boat lifer, but unlike Mike, her attitude towards the "old boys" and her laidback attitude precluded her from any real chance of career progression, something that suited her just fine, she loved the small boats.

'Any issues overnight?' Skipper asked, looking between the two enlisted sailors.

'No ma'am. Just a quiet night on the high seas.' 2Dads said with that infectious and near incessant grin of his, just as some of the other crew members arrived on the bridge including the XO and the Swain.

'Very good. Today I'd like to get to know you all better. I think we could do with a break. XO, prepare the crew for shore leave. Operation Relax is in progress.' Skipper said as she turned and left the bridge somewhat abruptly.

Kate, who liked the order and discipline of the Navy, looked flustered by the captain ordering shore leave so early in a deployment, even just a seven day routine patrol, but nevertheless, she picked up the radio handset, and switching it to the 1MC, she announced shore leave to all personnel not on watch starting from 0800.

* * *

**Somewhere on the coast of Cape York, Queensland  
****1100 Hours - Forenoon Watch**

A secluded beach in Far North Queensland played host to Renae's plan to get to know her crew better, codenamed Operation Relax, spearheaded by a light hearted game of touch rugby, all glad to be able to shed their Disruptive Pattern Naval Uniform (DPNU). Taking a break for a moment, Renae looked over her new crew, just now starting to recognise them by face and by name. Her 2IC was LEUT Kate McGregor, she was a lifer, third generation navy, Renae knew her to have been given the nickname "Princess Perfect" at ADFA and at one point, she had been on the fast track to get her star, until she served on a small patrol boat named _Hammersley_ and liked it so much that she stayed.

She looked over at the crew playing touch, seeing that the youngest member of the team had the ball. Seaman Gap Recruit (SMNGX) Jessica Bird, known universally by her surname only, had been on the ship for maybe a month before he had arrived and she was well liked by the crew. She was enthusiastic about most things Navy related, except the use of deadly force. She also noticed that the chefo, Able Seaman Cook (ABCK) Rebecca Brown, of course going by the nickname Bomber, was looking at Bird with the telltale signs of jealousy. Bird was the shiny new toy and Bomber was just one of the boys.

Bird passed the ball off to 2Dads who cackled evilly and set off like a bull at a gate. Leading Seaman Electronics Technician (LSET) Leo Kosov-Meyer, whose double-barreled surname earned him the nickname 2Dads, was a practical joker at heart, in the past he had been lucky to get his hook, but since arriving on _Hammersley_ he had certainly toned it down a lot, mostly serving with distinction since then.

She then looked over to the senior sailors who on the _Hammersley_ were a very tight-knit group. Petty Officer Boatswain (POB) Dylan Mulholland was the newest senior sailor to come aboard, serving as the Chief Boatswain's Mate, the "buffer" between the two officers and the many enlisted on board the boat. Dutchy, as he was known thanks to his surname, had served two tours in the Gulf and was an expert on boardings, having boarded everything from FFVs to pirate vessels. Petty Officer Naval Police Coxswain (PONPC) Chris Blake, known to everyone as the Swain, was very close to the heart and soul of the ship. Well known to everyone and well respected, it is his job to maintain health and discipline while on board, operating as both medic and policeman, while also being the most experienced helmsman, the one who drove the ship during the toughest of evolutions, something he seemed to take great pride in.

The senior-most sailor on board was Chief Petty Officer Marine Technician (CPOMT) Andy Thorpe, who had remained aboard to look after his precious engines. Known as the Charge, from his own admission he had served on every class of patrol boat that the Navy had used, serving for two months on the last of the _Attack_ class boats, moving onto the _Fremantles_ and finally serving on the _Armidale _class _Hammersley_. Charge loved his engines, and from what Skipper had seen, he loved them more than he did himself, his most frequent remark to Renae since coming on board was "my life isn't as important as these engines". Nevertheless, this old man of the navy was well loved by the crew and from what the new CO understood, had more than earned his place on board ship.

That left just Leading Seaman Communication Information Systems Operator (LSCIS) Robert J. Dixon, known as RO, or Ro, was the ship's main link between itself and the shore, all communications be it internet, satphone or radio went through his console or the Communications Centre (ComCen) which Renae had observed was run like his own private kingdom and only his able assistant was allowed in there without permission.

Done thinking about her crew, Renae spotted her moment for more bonding and shot over from her position, intercepting a pass from 2Dads to Swain with a skill belying her small, lithe figure and taking off, running the full length of the makeshift beach rugby field before diving full length to score the try, rising to the raucous cheering and applause of the whole ship's company, well those not on watch at least.

'Ma'am?' Dutchy called over from next to the esky, holding up the portable radio for all to see. 'It's Ro. NAVCOM has a FFV in our op area and we've been tasked to investigate.'

Renae looked around at everyone and nodded. 'Okay people, back to _Hammersley_, let's go hunting!'

* * *

'Are we up and ready, X?' Renae asked as she walked back onto the bridge deck, wearing the distinctive uniform of the Navy, the Auscam patterned DPNU that had been issued to all patrol boat crews just twelve months ago.

'Uh, yes, ma'am. Knocker gave me the coordinates and we are en route to intercept in approximately two hours.' Kate said from the command chair.

'Don't let her hear you call her that!' Renae said with a grin, reaching for the radio handset and switching it over to the 1MC, her voice carried throughout the ship 'Do you hear there? Captain speaking. We are on course to intercept a suspected Foreign Fishing Vessel. We will be going to boarding stations in approximately two hours time. That is all.' she finished, replacing the handset on its hook over the command chair.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
1321 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch  
Rendezvous with Suspected Foreign Fishing Vessel**

'Vessel on my starboard bow, I am Australian warship, you should stop, heave to, I wish to board you.' Kate's voice sounded over the ship's loudspeaker, but the FFV showed no sign that it had even heard the call, let alone understood. 'Vessel not stopping, ma'am.'

'Okay, let's do this the hard way. X, take a snatch party.' Renae said, nodding to her 2IC.

'Aye, ma'am.' Kate replied in the affirmative, switching over to the 1MC. 'Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations. Assume damage control state 3 condition X-ray.' Kate replaced the handset on its hook before she headed off to the armoury and boarding party room to get geared up.

* * *

_'Away seaboat, away seaboat. Stand by to launch port RHIB._' crackled across the ship as the crane lowered the rigid hulled inflatable down to the water with the five members of the boarding party on board. As soon as it was unhooked from the crane, the RHIB's engine roared as it raced away from the shadow of the patrol boat towards the small fishing boat.

As they approached the FFV, the Dutchy noted that the ship seemed like it was rotting and that it didn't look seaworthy by any stretch of the word. 'I don't get it, X. This boat doesn't look like it would make it here from that island over there let alone Southeast Asia. It doesn't seem right.'

'I know Dutchy.' Kate agreed as the RHIB came up to the stern of the small, rotting vessel. As she stepped onto deck, she heard a soft creak as the wood moved under her weight. 'Watch your step, we have an unstable deck.' she told the boarding party before moving forward onto the boat, slowly and carefully. 'This is the Australian Navy. Make your presence known!' she called out.

'This is the Australian Navy. Make your presence known!' Dutchy echoed. 'Going below decks, ma'am!' he called, entering the wheelhouse. 'There's noone at the wheel ma'am.'

'Okay. Swain, you get in there, cut the engine then help Dutchy below, and be careful.' Kate directed.

'Aye ma'am.' Swain nodded, joining Dutchy in the wheelhouse.

* * *

'This is the Australian Navy. If you are below decks, make your presence known!' Dutchy barked out again as he moved through the hold. After he and Swain had made a thorough sweep of the hold, he reached for his two-way. 'X-ray 8-2, this is Bravo 8-2. There's no one down here ma'am. The whole ship is empty.'

'_This is X-ray 8-2. Okay then, come back up and we'll head back to the ship. We'll have to sink it._' Kate's voice came slightly distorted over the two-way.

* * *

'Papa 8-2, this is X-ray 8-2. There's no one here. Ma'am, this boat is not seaworthy, I recommend that we sink her. Over.' Kate looked up at the bridge as she made her report.

'_X-ray 8-2, this is Papa 8-2. Roger that. Return to Hammersley and we'll prep the Typhoon_.' RO replied on behalf of the CO.

'Okay everyone! Back on the RHIB. Let's go.' Kate said, directing the boarding party back onto the RHIB.

* * *

**NAVCOM North Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****1102 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'Welcome back, X.' Mike smiled as he leaned casually against one of the cupboards in Max's office, watching on as Kate and Renae entered their superior's office, looking momentarily surprised to see a senior sailor and junior officer already sitting in the office.

'You wanted to see us, Commander?' Renae asked, standing at attention looking over CMDR White's shoulder at the wall behind her.

'Yes I did.' Max nodded. 'At ease, Kate, Renae, and take a seat.' Max nodded at Mike who stepped forward.

'As you both know_, _Hammersley has been short staffed since Lieutenant Caetano, Petty Officer Tomaszewski and Seaman Webb left,' Mike said, waiting for both officers to nod before he continued. 'Well it took a bit of wrangling but I managed to find you a new boarding officer and a JWO (_she pronounced this Jay-Woah_). Meet Acting Sub Lieutenant Rick Shaw and Chief Petty Officer Boatswain Paul Miller.' Mike gestured first to the officer and then to the senior sailor.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
1714 Hours Local - First Dog Watch  
**

The _Hammersley_ sailed late that afternoon with a full complement for the first time in six whole rotations, the first time since the mass exodus of three of the most experienced members. Dutchy looked up from his place manning the EOD as the new boarding officer stepped up on deck. 'You must be Dutchy?' The "Boardo" looked at the category on Dutchy's name tape and at his name.

Dutchy nodded, shaking the offered hand looking at the new man's name also. 'And I'd bet my house that you would be Dusty?' he asked with a smile.

'Of course. Dusty and proud of it.' Chief Petty Officer Boatswain (CPOB) Paul Miller smiled.

Midway through this conversation, Renae climbed up onto the bridge. 'Ah, Dusty! How're you finding the Hammersley?' she asked the new boardo.

'It's a nice change from the Darwin ma'am. I served on patrol boats while I was training to be a boardo and it's great to back. It's too formal, too spread out on the big ships. I like the tighter knit teams.' Dusty explained with a smile.

'Very good. Nothing too difficult on this one, just an out and back patrol.' Renae smiled as she moved to take her place in the command chair.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
0945 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch  
**

Mike looked around his office, still not quite used to the fact that he was now in a shore posting, nor that he now had three gold bars on his shoulder as opposed to two and a half. How life could change in just two weeks. Just two weeks ago he was a Lieutenant Commander CO of a patrol boat, and now he was the Chief of Staff of NAVCOM North, effectively the Executive Officer, junior only to his longtime friend and one time lover Maxine White.

He was broken out of his musing by the incessant ringing of his telephone. 'NAVCOM North, Commander Flynn.' he said as he picked up the handset.

'_Vice Admiral Russell Crane on the line, sir._' He heard from the other end of the line.

'Put him through.' Mike said, wondering why the Chief of Navy would want to speak to him again. He'd already agreed to a promotion, what more did they want?

'_Commander. Congratulations on your promotion_.' The CN said and Mike could almost hear his smile.

'Thank you, sir.'

'_I just wanted to give our NAVCOMs a heads-up. Parliament has just signed off on some radical changes to the military. These changes are going to be gradually brought in over the next few years._' What he just heard from the CN was not at all what was expected, he knew that Parliament were talking about the military, but he didn't expect anything to go through quite so soon.

'What kind of changes, sir?' Mike asked, not really sure if he wanted the answer.

'_Big ones, Commander. Changes to the rank structure, new boats being purchased, there's a new generation navy coming Mike, and even talks of a unified Defence Command like up in Canada._' The Admiral explained to Mike.

'Wow, sir. Those are big changes. I'll go brief Commander White immediately.' Mike said, his head spinning at what the boss had just told him.

'_Very good, Mike. Naval HQ will keep you updated. Fair winds, Mike._' The Chief finished.

'You too, sir.' Mike said, nodding despite the fact that it wouldn't be seen, only hanging up after he was sure that the Admiral had already done so. He rubbed his temples, the winds of change were well and truly in the air.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also**** Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ASLT Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**


	2. 4x03 Liberty Call

**_Episode Summary: _**_The Hammersley is in port for maintenance and the crew have a week to busy themselves with shore leave. While the enlisted sailors enjoy the time away from the ship, Skipper finds herself attracted to Mike Flynn, the man she replaced on ship, and NAVCOM's Chief of Staff. A conversation at the pub and a casual lunch together, and word spreads over the base of a new romance in the air. Could it be something more than friendship, and what does this mean for Kate?_

_**Author's Note: **So here we are, episode 3 of the alternate fourth series of Sea Patrol. __In case anyone missed it in the first author's note, which I added after it was originally posted, t__his will not be a Mike/Kate story, for no reason other than the fact that there is more than enough of that already, and I wanted something different._

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ Homeport - Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
1724 Hours Local - First Dog Watch**

'We will be in port until the seventeenth for maintenance, and we are all on leave until that time.' Renae's voice echoed across the ship shortly after it was moored safely to the wharf. 'I do however advise you all that the ship's company will remain on call for the duration, so remain in contact.'

'What will you be doing on your shore leave, Skipper?' Dutchy asked as the crew filed off _Hammersley_, leaving it to the Marine Techos who had flooded on board the moment the ship had come to a complete stop.

'I'll be going into NAVCOM to fill in some paperwork. Commander White also said she wanted to see me.' Renae explained to the inquisitive buffer.

'Will you be coming out for a drink with us, Skip?' Dutchy continued. 'And what about you, XO?'

'No, not tonight, Dutchy.' Kate replied and Dutchy turned to look at the CO, waiting for her answer.

'Sure, why not?' Renae said, shrugging her shoulders, which were bared by the spaghetti strapped casual sundress.

'Excellent.' Dutchy smiled. 'Well, 2Dads still owes us a shout from last time we were in Cairns, so the more he has to buy, the better.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Three: Liberty Call**

* * *

The crew of the _Hammersley_ walked into their local, loudly greeting the publican, waving to a few of the locals. The sailors all crowded around the one table, taking their places on bar stools, but after buying a glass of house Shiraz from the bar, Renae moved instead to take a seat at a table with Commander Flynn after she noticed him waving her over.

'Commander! Fancy seeing you here.' Renae said with a radiant smile as she took a seat opposite him. She took a moment to look over her superior officer, mentally grinning at how well he scrubbed up, even in something as something as simple as jeans and a shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows.

'Please, off duty it's Mike.' The commander insisted.

'Then, Mike, call me Renae.' Renae countered with a smile, wondering why she was feeling such attraction to this man.

'Okay, Renae. You scrub up pretty well out of your uniform.' Mike said with a smile, inwardly cursing himself as soon as the words left his mouth. '_You hardly know her Mike__!_' he berated himself mentally.

He was, therefore, surprised when her infectious smile grew even wider and her cheeks coloured slightly, and he admitted to himself that she was very attractive in a girl-next-door kind of way. 'Thanks, sir... Mike. You scrub up pretty handsome yourself.' Renae replied, taking a sip of her wine as she did so.

'So, you looking after Hammersley?' Mike asked by way of conversation.

'Like a duck to water, Mike. I love the small boats, it's what I joined the navy.' Renae nodded. 'It's a fine ship and a wonderful ship's company.'

'Yes, it is.' Mike nodded, smiling reminiscently as he thought about his former ship. 'Small boats are definitely the heart and soul of the navy.'

'Yes indeed.' Renae agreed.

* * *

2Dads looked over at their new CO chatting animatedly with their old CO and he winked conspiratorially at Dutchy and Swain. 'No, no, no, 2Dads, what are you thinking about this time? I know that look.' Dutchy said shaking his head.

'I'm just wondering what Skipper and the boss are talking about.' 2Dads replied, waggling his eyebrows.

'Probably boring stuff, 2Dads. Don't even think about it!' Swain said. 'We're going somewhere else.'

'Come on, buggaluggs!' Charge agreed, hefting 2Dads to his feet and near dragging him out of the bar, nodding amicably to the publican as they left.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
0915 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Mike joined Maxine in her office, wondering just what she might need advice on so early in the day. 'What was it you needed, Max?' he asked as he leaned casually against her filing cabinet.

'I finally scrounged up a new XO for the Kingston.' Max held up a file as her reply. 'I wanted your take.'

'Okay,' Mike agreed, nodding as he was handed the file. 'Lieutenant Nicolina Caetano. So you're sending Nav to the dark side?' he joked.

'Well she is the best qualified candidate.' Max rebuffed.

'Oh I don't doubt that, Max. I think Nikki would be a brilliant XO for the Kingston.' Mike said, he'd always had confidence that one day Nikki would be able to step up as an officer.

At that moment, Mike looked through the wide bank of windows that separated Maxine's office from the bullpen and noticed Renae Jackson walking past. Just then, she turned to see him looking, smiling brightly and waving slightly before continuing on to wherever she was going.

Max watched the interaction with a calculating smile, especially when Mike raised his hand in greeting with a wry look, as if he was deliberately holding back. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Mike!' she said, breaking her chief of staff out of his momentary stupor.

'Huh? What do you mean, Max?' Mike puzzled.

'She likes you, Mike. You and I both know that you and Kate have been dancing around a relationship for so long that it is never going to work between you two.' Maxine sensed her opportunity to play matchmaker, still unsure just why she wanted to.

Mike's mental alarm bells were blaring, screaming at him to run away. 'I just have some paperwork I want to get finished before lunchtime. If that's all, Max...'

'Yeah, that's all Mike.' she nodded and Mike turned and left the office.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Mike to look up from his piles of paperwork momentarily before looking back down. 'Enter!' he called.

He heard the door open and a nervous voice reached his ear. 'Hi, Mike.'

Mike finished signing a form with a flourish and looked up, smiling as he replied. 'Renae, what can I do for you?' he asked, mentally questioning why they both suddenly seemed to be acting like a pair of teenagers about to go on their first date.

'Well, I just finished the paperwork I had to get done today, and I was wondering if you were doing anything for lunch today?' Renae asked him by way of reply.

'That depends.' Mike countered with a knowing grin. 'On whether you are offering?'

Renae blushed lightly, realising that she was caught out, but swiftly turned the tides. 'Of course I am.' she smirked, leaning demurely against the doorframe.

'Well, then, I guess I am.' Mike nodded with a smile.

* * *

**The Grand Hotel, Cairns, Queensland  
****1213 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

Mike opened the door for Renae, gesturing her into the cool air-conditioned comfort of the Grand Hotel, located in the middle of Cairns. 'G'day Mike, table for two?' The waitress asked as she walked over.

'Uh, yes thanks, Shirley.' He nodded and Shirley led them over to a quiet table in the corner of the dining room, their service dress white uniforms standing out in stark contrast to the rest of the patrons.

'What'll be, Mike?' The waitress asked, and Mike looked pointedly at Renae, gesturing her to order first.

'I'll just have a porterhouse with vegies, thanks.' Renae decided after a few moments scanning the menu.

'Just my usual, Shirley.' Mike added.

'Okay.' The waitress nodded, making a note on her order pad. 'Any drinks while you wait?'

Mike thought about it for a moment, decided that alcohol probably wasn't the best idea today. 'Just water for me.'

'Make it two.' Renae looked up at the waitress before looking back at Mike. 'I don't normally drink much, so that wine last night will probably last me the week.' she added with a soft smile.

'Don't spread that around.' Mike chuckled. 'With Charge, 2Dads and Dutchy around most of the locals are under the impression that us Navy folks drink to excess whenever we can. You'll ruin our reputation.'

'Oh I wouldn't presume to ruin the Navy's reputation as a band of drunks.' Renae replied, smirking mirthfully.

'Very good. So have you met many people outside of the crew yet?' Mike asked as Shirley brought their meals over.

Renae looked up from her steak, making sure she swallowed before she answered, 'No, I haven't really had time yet.'

'That's too bad, on Saturday you should come out with us and I'll introduce you to Smudge and Nikki, they're the main officers on board the Kingston, aka your main rivals.' Mike offered.

'Sounds like a good idea. But, rivals?' Renae looked confused.

'Yep. For as long as I have been in the navy, the Kingston and the Hammersley have both been based at the same homeport and they have been rivals all that time.' Mike smiled, remembering the many debates he had had with Spicy Donger... CMDR Dick Curry, he corrected himself.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****1452 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

'Commander Flynn!' a young officer called to Mike the moment he re-entered NAVCOM after lunch.

'Yes, what is it Sub Lieutenant?' Mike asked, glancing quickly at the woman's rank slides, he was yet to meet everyone.

'It's ensign, sir. Didn't you get the memo?' The ensign looked at him circumspectly.

'I believe you had a more important message for me than your new rank thanks to a phased in change to the structure... ensign.' Mike looked at the ensign sternly.

'Yes sir, sorry sir.' The ensign nodded, thoroughly chastised. 'Commander White wanted to see you.'

'Thank you, ensign. Keep up the good work.' Mike answered, smiling warmly, surprising the ensign with his backflip.

* * *

'You wanted to see me, Max?' Mike asked his old friend as he entered her office.

'How was your lunch?' Max asked with an evil smirk on her face.

'It was fine... thanks. But that's not why you wanted to see me Max!' Mike raised his eyebrow as he spoke.

'Fine, fine. While you were out, Commander Dick Curry called past and told me to tell you that he gives his regards.' Max said.

'Spicy Donger?' Mike looked puzzled. 'I thought he was still at sea on Arunta?'

'Apparently not, got into Sydney yesterday and he flew up this morning to visit his sister.' Max shrugged her shoulders. 'And if anyone other than myself hears you refer to a senior officer with a nickname like that, I'll deploy you on Hammersley and I'll order Renae and Kate to keelhaul you. Or better yet, I'll deploy you to the Kingston and have Darryl and Nikki keelhaul you.' Max said sternly, her words were tempered, however, by the fact that her grin grew wider by the second.

'Of course not, Max.' Mike replied with a wink, resisting the urge to use the hated navy nickname "Knocker", which would definitely have resulted in him being keelhauled on the_ Hammersley _and then the _Kingston_. 'Now, I have some paperwork to do, and I need to drop the new op-orders off to the _Hammersley_ and _Kingston _COs.' Mike said as he beat a hasty retreat.

'Fine, go!' Max continued teasing her academy classmate. 'Would hate for you not to be able to "see" the Hammersley CO.' Mike closed the door firmly behind him, trying and failing to ignore both Max's cackling laugh and the incredulous looks from the staff officers in the bullpen wondering what had caused their CO to go stark raving mad.

* * *

**The Grand Hotel, Cairns, Queensland  
****1913 Hours Local - Last Dog Watch**

Mike and Renae were sitting in the bar of "The Grand" on Saturday night, waiting for Darryl and Nikki so Mike could introduce them to Renae, when the combined crew complements of the _Hammersley_ and the _Kingston _all thundered into the bar. They may be rivals, but when it comes to beer o'clock, the rivalries are, generally, left at the door. Finally, however, Darryl and Nikki arrived, walking over to join Mike and Renae. 'Darryl,' Mike grinned, standing up to shake his friends hand. 'And Nikki!' he added as Darryl moved aside and he was embraced by the Italian-Australian navigator-turned-Principal Warfare Officer.

Moving back, he gestured from Renae first to Darryl then Nikki. 'Renae, this is Lieutenant Commander Darryl Smith, known as Smudge to some, and this is Lieutenant Nicolina Caetano.'

'Mike, you know better! Nikki, on pain of death.' Nikki said with her trademark wide smile, one mirrored by Renae.

'And, Darryl, Nikki, this is Lieutenant Commander Renae Jackson, commanding officer of HMAS _Hammersley_.' Mike completed the introductions.

'I believe you forgot to mention that she is your date, Mike?' Darryl smirked, having heard the rumours racing around Cairns Naval Base.

Mike started gabbling something, which only got worse when Renae grabbed Mike's arm and laid her head against his shoulder, resulting in Mike blushing bright red.

'You're not nervous about people knowing are you?' Nikki joined in on the gang.

'No, no, not at all.' Renae exclaimed, placing a kiss right on the corner of Mike's mouth, Mike looking like he was waiting for the earth to swallow him whole, especially when the sailors nearby chipped in with wolf whistles, cheers and hollers.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
1000 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'As part of the Royal Australian Navy's commitment to continually changing to meet the demands of a changing world, on behalf of Naval Headquarters and Commander Australian Fleet, I am privileged to announce that Acting Sub Lieutenant Richard Jefferson Shaw shall henceforth be entitled to the address and rank of Ensign in the Royal Australian Navy, this is in keeping with the rank structure changes brought about by the New Generation Navy program.' Max read from the fax she had received that morning on Fleet Headquarters letterhead, surrounded by Mike, Renae, Kate and the crew of the _Hammersley_ with Artie standing in the centre of the circle of people.

'Thank you, ma'am.' Artie nodded, accepting the certificate and letter handed to him by Maxine, before turning back to face the crew. Nothing had changed, really, he still had the same insignia, and his duties hadn't changed, but it signaled the start of a new age in the Royal Australian Navy, the first of a series of changes which would change the face of the Navy forever.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also**** Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**

**Guest Starring  
Saskia Burmeister as LEUT Nicolina "Nikki" Caetano  
Morgan O'Neill as LCDR Darryl "Smudge" Smith**


	3. 4x04 Textbook Patrol

**_Episode Summary: _**_Back in action after maintenance, HMAS Hammersley undertakes a patrol of the Australian EEZ, involving continuation training in the RHIBs, with firearms and damage control. Surprisingly, everything goes to plan, an FFV is apprehended and the fisherman are transferred to Customs officials. Ryan White, son of CMDR Maxine White, joins the crew for Junior Officer training._

* * *

**HMAS ****_Hammersley_**** Homeport - Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
0849 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Midshipman Ryan White looked up at his first sea duty, the _Armidale_ class patrol boat HMAS _Hammersley_, clad in his service dress whites he could feel the eyes of the few crew members on deck on him as he walked down the gangway, sea bag slung over his shoulder, saluting the White Ensign as he did so. Remembering being told that he had to meet with the ship's CO on arrival, he made his way towards the bridge.

* * *

'Midshipman Ryan White, reporting for duty, ma'am.' Ryan said, standing at attention before his new commanding officer, being careful to look straight over her shoulder.

'At ease, midshipman.' Renae nodded to him, waiting for his eyes to drop to her face before she continued. 'I'm Lieutenant Commander Renae Jackson, feel free to call me Skipper. Welcome aboard the _Hammersley_, you're just in time for the mission briefing. XO, over to you.'

'Our movements today are from Cairns Naval Base to sea...' Kate continued going through the technical details of the day. 'Our most dangerous this morning is a grounding or collision with a likelihood of remote and a severity of critical, therefore with a HRI of 10. And our most likely today is some kind of boat handling incident with a likelihood of remote and a severity of major, and a HRI of 14.' Finishing the risk assessment, she turned to Renae. 'Therefore, ma'am, I recommend we continue with the evolution.'

'Very good.' Renae nodded. 'XO, take us out. Midshipman White, with me, please.' she ordered, leaving the bridge to her second-in-command.

'XO has the ship.' Kate confirmed before turning to drive the ship out to sea.

* * *

'So, midshipman, I trust you have been briefed about your job on board, first of all, you'll be spending today getting to know the crew, get a feel for what it's like being on a navy ship. Have a look at what myself, XO and Artie - that's Ensign Shaw - do and I also suggest having a chat to Dutchy or Dusty who I'll introduce you to later. Have Artie show you to your quarters, get into your working uniform and meet me on the bridge.' Renae explained to her new junior officer in training who also happened to be the son of her superior officer CMDR White.

'Aye, ma'am.' Ryan nodded and turned to leave.

'Oh, and Mids?' Renae called, causing the young man to turn back. 'Feel free to call me Skipper, the rest of the crew do.'

'Yes... Skipper.' Ryan replied tentatively before leaving to find Artie.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Four: Textbook Patrol**

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cairns, Coral Sea, Queensland  
0932 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch  
**

The sleek _Armidale_ class patrol boat slipped through the waves, turning north towards Thursday Island to start its six day patrol of Australia's Economic Exclusion Zone. The boat's mission was simple - to protect Australia's north-western borders from foreign incursion and to prevent and intercept any foreign fishermen and illegal entry vessels which entered into the Australian EEZ.

'On the bridge, captain has the ship.' Renae said clearly, ensuring all members of the crew on the bridge heard clearly as she swapped places with Kate.

'Captain has the ship!' Kate echoed as she moved to stand beside the captain's chair.

'XO, pipe Dusty to the bridge.' Renae said, looking to her second in command, it was time for some continuation training.

'Aye, Skipper.' Kate nodded, reaching for the handset. 'Boarding Officer, bridge. At the rush!'

Moments passed before the footfalls on the stairwell announced the arrival of Dusty. 'You wanted to see me, Skipper?' he asked, noticing the captain on the bridge.

'Yes, Dusty. I want you and Dutchy to take the boarding party out and do some boat drills while we're under way, get some continuation training done. I have a couple more drills planned later in the patrol, I'll brief you, Dutchy and the XO later.' Renae explained to Dusty, her eyes never leaving the horizon ahead of her.

'Aye, Skipper.' She saw Dusty nod out the corner of her eye.

'Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations. All personnel not on watch muster boat deck for boarding drills.' Dusty's voice carried over the 1MC, directing sailors to the boat deck.

'Swaino. Come to slow ahead. Revolutions 500.' Renae looked over to the coxswain on the helm, slowing down to allow the RHIBs more time to manoeuvre.

'Slow ahead both engines, revolutions 5-0-0, aye.' Swain replied as he adjusted the engine telegraph to match.

* * *

'Okay, team. We're going to be out on the water doing some boat drills in the RHIBs. I want everyone to have a go driving.' Dusty said, looking around at the sailors mustered on the boat deck. 'Everyone needs to be able to drive the RHIBs, you never know when it might come in handy. I'll be in one RHIB, Dutchy in the other. Let's get out there.'

The sailors clambered into the two RHIBs, helmets went on and the cranes began the process of launching the small inflatables. '_Away seaboat, away seaboat. Stand by to launch port RHIB. Away seaboat, away seaboat. Stand by to launch starboard RHIB_' crackled over the upper deck speakers as Charge and another of the engineers directed the cranes to lower the RHIBs, their special cradles tilting upwards to push them over the side, the cranes continuing to lower them down to the water.

As soon as the inflatables were down, the sailor nearest the quick release reached up, calling 'Slip!' as they pulled the pin and allowed the RHIB to manoeuvre free of the patrol boat, the engines gunning and propelling them clear.

'Okay, Dutchy, let's get them doing so weaving to start off.' Dusty radioed to the other RHIB, seeing Dutchy's thumb up in acknowledgement. 'Okay, weaving in and out!' Dusty yelled to everyone now, making a weaving signal with his hands.

'Aye, Dusty!' "Halfy" Phillips, an able seaman RHIB coxswain nodded as he stood behind the small helm console on the boat and the two RHIBs started the exercise, weaving back and forth across the water.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
****1045 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'Port 5, Steer 0-0-5. Up ahead both engines, revolutions 1-8-0-0.' Artie ordered the helm as Renae watched on, looking to accredit the young ensign with a Navigation Watchkeeping Certificate, which would allow him to serve as an Officer of the Watch on any of the Navy's minor war vessels.

'5 of port wheel on, steering 0-0-5. Up ahead, both engines. Revolutions are 1-8-0-0.' Swain replied, adjusting the controls as necessary, as always taking silent pleasure in his place aboard ship as the most experienced and skilled helmsman.

'That's good, Artie.' Renae moved forward to give more feedback as Artie moved ever closer to receiving his NWC. 'You need to make sure you are quick and concise with your directions, all course corrections should be timely, remember every minute of latitude or longitude we are out is one nautical mile off course.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Artie nodded, lapping up any and all advice he could get.

'Keep it up and your NWC will be just around the corner.' Renae patted him on the back. 'Dutchy, take the ship.'

'The Buffer has the ship.' Dutchy replied as he climbed out of his seat at the Electro-Optical Device (EOD) console and moved to stand next to Artie as Renae left the bridge.

* * *

Renae stepped off the stairs leading to the bridge and crossed the short stretch of corridor to her cabin in just two steps. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her with a thud. She glanced at the op-orders she had planned to check through, and instead reached for her laptop computer, switching it on. As the machine booted up from the state of hibernation it was in, she came face to face with her emails, surprised to see four from a single address: mkflynn_navcom .au.

Smiling inwardly, she opened the first and started to read, her smile widening as she did so.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - 25 nautical miles South-West of Samaru, Coral Sea, Queensland  
2032 Hours Local - First Watch**

'Do you hear there? Captain speaking.' Renae said into the 1MC handset, her voice booming across the ship. 'We have just spotted an FFV in our waters on radar. We will be lying off until morning, at which point we will be boarding. That is all.'

'Dusty! What do you think about this one?' Renae then asked, looking over at the senior sailor.

'Looks like a Type 3, probably a shark boat.' The Boardo said after a few moments looking at the EOD. 'Looks like a big catch.'

'Excellent.' Renae nodded. 'RO, get onto NAVCOM and have it put through to my cabin.'

'Aye, ma'am.' RO replied, picking up the satphone from it's cradle on the communicator's console.

* * *

'Mike! It's Renae. Just giving you that update Maxine asked for.' Renae said into the receiver.

'_Wouldn't Maxine be best to talk to about that?_' Mike asked on the other end of the line._  
_

'Maybe, but I prefer talking to you.' Renae fought the urge to giggle flirtatiously. 'I really enjoyed dinner on Saturday night.' she added with a reminiscent smile.

'_So did I, Ren. But this is a secure connection so maybe you should pass on the message for me to give to Maxine. After all, who knows who might be listening._' Mike's voice crackled slightly out of the speaker.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Renae sighed, used to work getting in the way of relationships. 'Umm, just tell Knocker that we've got an FFV on our scope and we'll be boarding at first light. All our training drills were successful, maintenance seems to have cleared up the problems.'

'_I wouldn't let her hear you call her that, Ren!_' she could hear Mike's chuckles. '_I'll pass the message on and I'll be there to meet the ship as you come alongside. I gotta go, meeting time._' Mike added.

'Okay Mike. See you later.' Renae returned the handset to its cradle, sighing contentedly as she leaned back in her chair, mentally thankful that only relationships between shipmates were forbidden in the Australian Navy.

Renae looked up at the clock sitting on the small bookshelf above her desk, seeing she had a couple of hours before watch changeover she decided to have a short kip, shedding her Auscam DPNU shirt and boots before climbing into her rack, flicking the light switch as she went.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Renae glanced up at the alarm clock beside her rack reading 23:55, time for the watch changeover. Rubbing her eyes she struggled out from under the sheets, flicking the light on, she struggled momentarily with the harsh white light before she managed to locate and pull her boots on. Shrugging into the Auscam shirt, she left it unbuttoned over her near-skintight gray tee, before stepping out of her office into the deserted corridor, her footfalls echoing along the corridor as she stepped onto the stairs and climbed up to the bridge.

'Dutchy, you're relieved. Go get some shuteye.' Renae said as she stepped up next to the Petty Officer reclining in the command chair, looking over at RO sitting at the helm. 'Captain has the ship.'

'Thanks, Skipper.' Dutchy said with a smile. 'Captain has the ship.' he added, completing the changeover of Officer of the Watch.

Moments later, Swain reached the bridge, the most experienced helmsman taking over from RO for the guts watch.

'Steering 1-8-5. Slow ahead both engines, revolutions are 1-0-0-0.' RO reported.

'Steering 1-8-5. Slow ahead both engines, revolutions are 1-0-0-0.' Swain confirmed after a few moments looking over the helm and the engine telegraph.

'Night, RO.' Renae said.

'Night, Skipper.' RO said with a tired smile, unusual from Robert, as he left the bridge for his rack.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - 30 nautical miles South-West of Samaru, Coral Sea, Queensland  
0609 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

'_Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations. Assume damage control, state 3, condition X-ray._' Kate's voice echoed over the 1MC.

Down in the boarding party room, Dusty and six others had heard the pipe and were already kitting up; weapons were checked, cleared and holstered, vests were pulled on and zipped up firmly and helmets were picked up on the way out the door, heading aft to the boat deck. Climbing into the RHIB, just moments later the inflatable was ready to be deployed.

'Fishing vessel on my port bow, I am an Australian warship. You should stop, heave to, I intend to board you!' Kate's voice echoed through the handheld loudhailer as she, Renae, Ryan and Bird watched on from the Bridge Deck as the FFV continued on it's way.

'Again, X.' Renae nodded.

'Fishing vessel on my port bow, I am an Australian warship. You should stop, heave to, or I will open fire on you.' Kate said through the loudhailer. 'Vessel not stopping, ma'am.' she noted to Renae.

'Very well.' Renae said. 'X, insert the snatch party.'

'Aye, Skipper.' Kate nodded before holding up the handheld radio handset to her lips. 'Thunder, this is Thor. Insert, insert, insert.'

'_Roger that Thor._' Dusty replied and the team on the bridge deck could see the RHIB speed into view and they watched on as the boarding party stepped aboard the FFV and herded the fishermen for'd, Dusty interviewing the master of the vessel as Dutchy and Swain searched the boat and estimated the catch.

* * *

'Yes, ma'am, we have the fishermen on board and we are returning to Cairns.' Renae said into the satphone, leaning casually on the communications console

'_With their boat under tow?_' Maxine asked.

'No ma'am. The Boardo assessed it as unseaworthy so we destroyed it at sea.' Renae replied.

'_Very well. Report to NAVCOM on your arrival for a debrief and to received your new op-orders._' Maxine told the skipper.

'Aye ma'am.' Renae nodded before hearing the click which told her Maxine had hung up. Replacing the handest on its cradle, Renae straightened up and looked over at Kate. 'XO, set course for home.'

'Aye, Skipper.' Kate replied before looking down at the navigation console. 'Starboard 10, steer 2-3-0.'

'10 of starboard wheel on, steer 2-3-0, aye.' 2Dads reported as he adjusted the helm accordingly.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ Homeport - Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
1405 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

After six days at sea, the HMAS _Hammersley_ glided into the channel leading towards the naval wharf, returning to homeport. 'Special sea dutymen and cable party close up, assume damage control state 3 condition Yankee. Stand by to drop anchor.' Renae called over the 1MC from the bridge, looking on as Artie and Ryan, with Kate's help, drove the ship towards the wharf. Even from a distance, people could be seen milling around, family and friends waiting for the _Hammersley_ to arrive.

After the ship docked safely, Renae put another call over the 1MC, 'All crew muster bridge for debrief.'

* * *

'Okay everyone. Good patrol this week. We have this weekend off and we are due to go out again on the twenty-sixth on a patrol of the Arafura, that'll be an eight day voyage, so back in port again on the third of September. Enjoy your weekend everyone.' Renae nodded by way of dismissal and the crew grabbed their sea bags which were piled up on the bridge and left the ship looking resplendent in dress whites.

The married members of the crew met wives and families with showers of kisses and hugs while the members of the crew who remain unattached made plans to go to the pub. Renae and Kate walked side by side along the wharf, having to head into NAVCOM anyway, when Mike Flynn's car pulled up beside them. Renae jumped in the front seat, and despite the rumours, Kate couldn't help but feel surprised and hurt when Mike leaned across and pecked Renae on the lips. 'Come on, Kate, I can give you a ride to NAVCOM too.' Mike called when Kate remained standing momentarily shell-shocked.

'Uh... yeah... sure.' she nodded distractedly, taking her place in the back seat for the short journey to NAVCOM North Headquarters.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
1422 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

'Congratulations on a successful patrol, Renae, Kate.' Maxine nodded to the two officers from the _Hammersley_ standing before her. 'Now, I understand that Ryan had a good patrol?' Maxine, ever the doting mother, asked.

'He had a commendable first patrol, ma'am.' Renae agreed, continuing at Maxine's gesture to do so, 'He got to know the crew, he worked with Officers of the Watch, drove the ship with the XO's help and got a first hand look at what an officer's life is like.'

'Very good, I knew leaving him in your capable hands was the right decision.' Maxine nodded with a smile. 'You are both free to go, I'm sure you both have some paperwork that needs filing or something.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' The pair snapped to attention before leaving Max's office, Kate heading off towards the taxi rank to catch a cab to her apartment, Renae heading for Mike's office.

'We still on for dinner tonight?' Renae asked leaning against the doorframe to Mike's office.

Mike nodded, 'Your place, 1900, right?'

'That's the one.' Renae said with a disarming smile. 'See you then.'

'See you.' Mike echoed as Renae turned and left.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Dominic Deutscher as MIDN Ryan "Mids" White  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**


	4. 4x05 Return to Bright Island

**_Episode Summary: _**_On a routine patrol of the Arafura Sea, the crew of the HMAS Hammersley must face past demons when Coastwatch reports a Suspected Illegal Entry Vessel located in proximity to Bright Island. How will the crew cope? And is the island really cursed?_

* * *

**HMAS ****_Hammersley_**** - 2 nautical miles south of Bright Island, Arafura Sea, Northern Territory  
0115 Hours Local - Guts Watch**

The ship was near silent in the depths of the Guts Watch, standing at anchor two nautical miles to the south of Bright Island. The HMAS _Hammersley_ was on the fourth day of an eight day patrol of the Arafura and the Gulf of Carpentaria. Up on the bridge, the commanding officer, LCDR Renae Jackson rested her head on her hand as she contemplated the last 24 hours aboard the patrol boat and how a normal patrol was turned on it's head by a seemingly innocuous Suspected Illegal Entry Vessel.

* * *

**Approximately Fifteen Hours Earlier  
HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the coast of Kakadu, Arafura Sea, Northern Territory  
1025 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'_Do you hear there? Captain speaking._' Renae's voice carried across the ship on the 1MC. '_Coastwatch has reported a SIEV in the proximity of Bright Island and we have been tasked to investigate. Our ETA is 1435 and we will be going to boarding stations at that time. That is all._'

Down below, Charge and Swain shared a glance as they sat around a table in the Junior's Mess playing poker with 2Dads and Bomber as Bird watched on. 'What guys?' Bird saw the look pass between the two and she was intrigued by what they were thinking. 'What's so special about a SIEV?'

'Not the SIEV, Bird. Bright Island.' Swain explained, only to be met with blank looks from the three junior sailors.

'What's so special about Bright Island then?' Bird pressed on.

'It's cursed. No good has ever come of the place.' Charge said, ever the ship's resident conspiracy theorist.

'Nah, Charge this is another one of your conspiracy theories isn't big fella?' 2Dads shook his head.

'Actually, 2Dads, in this case I'm inclined to agree with Charge. In my experience no good has ever come of Bright Island.' Swain, who is normally the rational and logical one, replied.

'What is it about Bright Island then?' Bomber chimed in, looking interested at the unusual change in conversation.

'Well, it was back when me, Charge-o, RO and the X were serving on the old Fremantle class Hammersley.' Swain started the explanation. 'It was the last six months before she was decommissioned and we had a lot of... incidents on or near Bright Island.'

'Incidents?' Bomber raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, there was that marine biologist, Lisa Holmes. Swain here had to do an emergency trache-trach...' Charge started

'Tracheostomy.' Swain took up the explanation. 'Her airways were blocked and she was paralysed from the neck down. She ended up dying, killed by a nerve toxin found in exotic crabs. Then there was that drug smuggling ring that rigged their rendezvous points to blow.' Swain pointed to himself as he said that, shivering slightly in memory of one of several near death experiences.'

'Then there was those two dead fishermen - Sam... Murray and what was his name, the other one, gave Spider the crabs...' Bomber snorted at this. 'Um...' Charge continued, clicking his fingers, trying to remember.

'Davies! Carl Davies!' Swain blurted out as he remembered.

'Davies, that's the one. And then Swaino here was taken hostage by diamond smugglers and nearly drowned when they tied him up in the hold of their sinking ship.' Charge continued.

Swain shuddered again before he ticked off another Bright Island incident. 'And then there was the news that someone was onselling the toxin that killed Murray and Holmes to the highest bidder and that old Halvorsen.'

'And then of course, we had to sink the Pacific Mariner, sending all the toxin that had been extracted to the bottom of the ocean, with ten seconds to spare 'til international waters no less.' Charge finished, still proud of the old Freo class boat's last job.

'Wow, I can see why you guys don't like Bright Island!' Bird said, wide-eyed as she was now starting to realise that there was more to the Navy than just getting paid to live in the tropics, much much more.

'And now we're going back...' Charge deadpanned.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Five: Return to Bright Island**

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - 5 nautical miles south-west of Bright Island, Arafura Sea, Northern Territory  
1435 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

The sleek naval gray boat approached the supposedly cursed island, any possible sighting of the SIEV still hidden by the island looming before them, but nonetheless, the voice of Dusty was heard throughout the ship over the 1MC calling the ship to boarding stations. '_Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations._'

The _Hammersley_ continued steaming around the island, the lookouts all around keeping sharp eyes out for the SIEV said to be located still in close proximity to Bright Island. Moments later, the old rotten looking boat came into view, near packed to the gunnels with refugees, all of a sudden trying to outrun a patrol boat. 'Vessel on my port bow, I am an Australian warship. You should stop, heave to, I intend to board you.' Kate said into the handheld loudhailer as she stood on the bridge deck overlooking the action. 'Vessel is stopping, ma'am.'

'Very good, XO. Buck, insert the boarding party.' Renae nodded to her 2IC before looking over at the young midshipman wearing the radio headset as part of his training to be a seaman officer.

'Lightning, this is Thor. Insert, insert, insert.' Ryan nodded, holding the microphone marginally closer to his mouth as he spoke.

'_This is Lightning, inserting boarding party now._' Dusty's voice replied, as the two RHIBs pulled away from the sides of the patrol boat and raced across the water towards the rotting vessel.

When the RHIBs reached about halfway between the patrol boat and the SIEV, however, all hell broke loose. A Zodiac inflatable sped out from behind the SIEV, the three occupants firing guns in the direction of the boarding party, forcing them to take cover. 'We are taking fire, I repeat we are taking fire!' Dusty radioed desperately to the _Hammersley_, which was, unfortunately, too far away to lend major assistance, especially when 2Dads went down, splashing into the water with a helpless cry, feeling like he had been punched in the chest.

'_Thunder, this is Lightning. Man overboard, I have a man overboard.'_ Renae and Kate looked on in horror as Dusty informed Dutchy that someone had gone in the drink. The ensuing confusion as the other RHIB rendered assistance was enough for the Zodiac to slip out of sight, presumably onto the island, but that was only the beginning of the diversion as an almighty explosion knocked the boarding party off balance.

All that remained of the SIEV now was a burning hulk, debris and bodies were strewn over a massive area, and the crew could only watch on in horror, most of the refugees had been killed instantly in a senseless act of violence, one would assume at the hands of one of the men who left the boat in the Zodiac.

Before Dusty or Dutchy's minds could even comprehend what had happened enough to radio the ship, Renae had already spurred into action. 'XO, radio Dusty, tell him to return to the ship to equip for a land based search, then I want you to take the ship. I'll be leading this one. Command state Oscar is now in force. Mark the time.' Renae said, already making her way off the bridge.

'Aye ma'am.' Kate nodded at her captain's retreating back before reaching for the radio.

* * *

By the time the boarding party was back on board and entered the boarding party room to re-equip for the land search, they found Renae in the boarding party room already mostly kitted up. Their CO looked up from fitting a utility vest over her Kevlar and nodded at her Chief Petty Officer. 'Dusty, I'll be leading this evolution. Dutchy, Swain, Bomber, you're with us, the rest of you, back to your duties.' Renae ordered as she looked around the group.

Various variations of 'Aye,' or 'Yes, ma'am.' filled the air as the shore party kitted up and the remaining members of the boarding party left to return to their usual duties.

'2Dads! I want you to come too.' Renae looked seriously at the ship's ET.

'Aye ma'am.' 2Dads agreed. 'I feel fine, Swain! The Kevlar caught the round, I'm fine.' he protested as the ship's medic tried nonetheless to give a quick check-up.

'I really shouldn't, 2Dads, but you're good in a scrap and we need all the help we can get right now.' Renae continued looking serious. 'Okay team, we are looking for three armed hostiles, when we get to the island, I want two teams of three. Myself, Dutchy and Swain will be Charlie team. Dusty, 2Dads, Bomber, you'll be Bravo team. Let's go people.'

* * *

The RHIB beached itself slightly as the six members of the shore party jumped out and hit the beach running. 'Okay, Charlie team, we're going east. Bravo team, west. Look for the Zodiac then we head inland.' Renae explained, looking at each member of the team in turn, all, with exception of Swain, carrying F88 Austeyrs, but Swain, as medic, had his medical kit and a Browning pistol.

'Aye ma'am, let's go Bravo team!' Dusty said, already setting off to the west of the island.

'Okay, Charlie team. Swain, you watch the beach, I'll watch the tree line, Dutchy, you cover our backs.' Renae continued the orders, taking command of a less than ideal situation and trying to make the most of it.

The group of three made their way slowly along the beach of the small uninhabited island smack bang in the middle of the Arafura, keeping their eyes peeled for absolutely any sign of the three men. Renae was keeping her eyes looking ahead, not willing to chance looking at the two senior sailors with her, when she heard Dutchy's voice ring clear through the air. 'Contact! Boss I have two of the suspects, heading inland!' Dutchy called, having seen the two men stumble out from the tree line, looking around frantically.

'_Bravo 8-2, this is Charlie 8-2, we have two suspects, heading inland from our position approximately one point five kilometres around from our landing spot. Over_.'Renae said into the portable radio handset clipped to her shoulder.

'_Roger that, Skipper. We'll head inland to cut them off. Out._' Dusty's voice crackled over the air waves as Renae followed Dutchy into the trees, now taking over the role of covering their backs.

* * *

Back aboard the _Hammersley_, Ryan, Artie and Kate all stood on the bridge along with Charge and RO, all keeping an eye on the radar and the island and an ear on the radio, waiting for news, even though Kate knew that Bright Island was a notorious portable radio blackspot because of the high ridge and thick trees. '_Papa... This...8-2._ _We...two...custod..._' suddenly crackled over the radio and RO near dived for the handset on his console.

'Say again Charlie 8-2, Not receiving you, over.' RO said into the radio, hearing the harsh static as he awaited a reply.

'_Papa 8... We have... in custody...over._' crackled through again and RO repeated his request.

'X, we've got a contact, looks like a Zodiac heading towards a pleasure craft of some sort.' Artie noted as he looked down at the radar.

'Get it on EOD, Buck.' Kate said as she and Artie both swivelled to look at the small colour screen, and the three officers watched on as the same Zodiac as before sped away from Bright Island towards the cabin cruiser. 'Shit.' Kate shook her head, they couldn't leave their people, especially not the CO, on the island.

* * *

'_Charlie 8-2, this is Papa 8-2. Return to Hammersley immediately! The third suspect has left the island and has rendezvoused with another boat. Over._' RO's voice finally came in loud and clear as Swain and Dutchy near dragged their two suspects over towards the RHIB.

'Shit!' Renae unknowingly echoed the sentiment of her second in command. 'Let's go people, now!' she yelled, jumping into the RHIB as quickly as her body would allow. '_Papa 8-2, this is Charlie 8-2, on our way, out!_' she radioed to the _Hammersley_ as the small inflatable sped away towards the ship.

* * *

**HMAS ****_Hammersley_**** - 2 nautical miles south of Bright Island, Arafura Sea, Northern Territory  
0117 Hours Local - Guts Watch**

Renae sighed, the sat phone call to NAVCOM, with both Max and Mike on speakerphone had not been pleasant. Neither Commander had been angry at her, but rather frustrated that they had let one suspect go free, not for lack of trying, however. Once she had arrived back aboard ship they had immediately set off in chase of the cabin cruiser, but had been forced to give up the chase after it became clear that the cruiser was too far ahead of them. Commander White was rather helpful about the issue, but Renae felt that she had let everyone down, she was after all on her first rotation as a fully qualified Lieutenant Commander CO, of which there was only 41 in the whole of the Australian Navy at the time.

'Everything OK, ma'am?' Kate asked as she clambered up onto the bridge, she herself struggling to sleep.

'No Kate. I blew it today.' Renae replied candidly, looking at her hands all the time. 'There was three suspects and six Navy on that island and I used all six to capture two suspects leaving the third to get away. I'm lucky Knocker didn't court-martial me!'

'It's not that bad, Renae.' Kate said, leaning on the radar console looking at her fellow female officer. 'Everyone makes mistakes. First time I got command, temporarily, I called NAVCOM for advice about a simple stowaway situation.' Kate added, chuckling in remembrance of her own naïveté.

'What did Knocker say?' Renae looked up from her hands, looking straight into Kate's eyes.

'Actually, it was Commander Marshall, the OIC before Knocker.' Kate replied. 'He ripped it into me over the satphone, but when we arrived back in port, he came and spoke to me, explaining that command is about making tough decisions and sticking by them, and that sometimes we make the wrong one. Knocker will judge you on how you bounce back from your mistake, not the mistake you made... and so will Mike.' she added, reading her commander's mind.

'How did...' Renae looked up.

'Well for one, I saw you kissing last shore leave.' Kate joked, bringing a smile to Renae's face. 'But secondly, I have loved Mike, so I know how it feels.'

'You loved him? You must think I'm stepping on your toes.' Renae looked apologetic.

'At first.' Kate nodded in agreement, before smiling again. 'But then I remembered my previous relationship with an SAS Captain named Jim Roth. I realised I had fallen in love with him, and an old friend of mine always used to tell me that if you're in love with two people, pick the second one. If you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.'

'Oh, thanks for lending an ear Kate!' Renae's trademark heartwarming smile lit up her face once more. 'I think we should relax tomorrow, have a steel beach barbecue!' she added, and Kate nodded thoughtfully.

'After the day we had? Definitely!' Kate said emphatically and the two officers fell about giggling.

**HMAS ****_Hammersley_**** - 3 nautical miles east of Groote Eylandt, Arafura Sea, Northern Territory  
1007 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

The _Hammersley _had been steaming south for the last three hours as part of its patrol of the Arafura and Gulf of Carpentaria, passing within sight of Groote Eylandt when Renae called Charge forward. 'Charge, what do you say to some engine maintenance?' The CO asked the chief engineer with a wink.

'I'll get out my fishing rod.' Charge replied with an evil grin.

'Very good.' Renae nodded before turning to Ryan. 'Midshipman White, pipe specials and prepare to drop anchor.'

* * *

The sea was calm and clear as _Hammersley_ sat still at anchor, the team taking the opportunity to go fishing, diving, whatever took their fancy, just enjoying the opportunity to let off steam. Bomber had the steel beach barbeque going strong, as the crew just enjoyed the beautiful northern summer weather. RO stood on board _Hammersley_ as gunner of the watch, as a precaution against sharks, or anything else that might threaten the crew. Bird, who was fast changing her mind about being a civilian paramedic, seriously considering becoming a navy medic instead with this level of camaraderie, performed a perfect 1 ½ somersault with 1 ½ twist dive off the ship, to the cheers and applause of her crewmates, surfacing with an award winning smile on her face.

Meanwhile, 2Dads tried to convince his crewmates to partake in his card tricks, never realising that the crew had realised a long time ago that he had a deck of 52 aces of spades. 'Come on X! Just pick a card, just this once!' 2Dads begged Kate, who pointedly refused, while discussing the spectacular weather with junior officer in training Ryan White, who was glad for this weather, especially after his mother's last posting in Canberra.

'GERONIMO!' Everyone looked up to see Dutchy make a massive dive off the roof of the bridge, surfacing, shaking out the cobwebs a bit, before turning to Bird and saying 'THAT'S how it's done!'

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Dominic Deutscher as MIDN Ryan "Buck" White  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**


	5. 4x06 Cat and Mouse

**_Episode Summary: _**_After letting one suspect escape while on Bright Island, the ship returns to port for a weekend of shore leave. Leave, however, soon turns to a deadly game of cat and mouse when Renae finds herself being stalked by a mysterious Middle Eastern man while AFP Federal Agents Greg Murphy, Alicia Turnball and Martina Royce make a surprise return to NAVCOM._

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ Homeport - Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
1909 Hours Local - Last Dog Watch**

'Good luck on watch, Dutchy.' Renae said with a genuine smile, looking at her ship's buffer.

'Thanks, Skipper. Have a good time on your shore leave.' Dutchy replied with a smile, looking across at his commanding officer, mentally appreciating the jeans, tee-shirt and leather jacket she was wearing, ready to leave the ship for a few days leave.

'Night, Dutchy.' Renae nodded, turning to leave the bridge, leaving the Petty Officer to his own thoughts.

Calling past her cabin, she slung her sea bag over her shoulder, heading aft through the boarding party room stepping out into the clear North Queensland night, spending a moment looking up into the starry sky, smiling broadly at the Southern Cross sitting high above the ship, mirroring the same constellation on the White Ensign hanging from the stern of the patrol boat.

She stepped onto the gangplank, her footfalls echoing slightly across the now deserted wharf, the very same wharf which just hours before had been a hive of activity, various people greeting crew members or working to prepare the _Hammersley_ should it be needed to crash-sail. Turning back, Renae saluted the White Ensign before continuing up the gangplank stepping down onto the slightly damp concrete.

Looking around the dark wharf, the commanding officer made her way towards her car parked in the naval base car park, her sandals making a slight thwack as she crossed the base. Continuing to walk across the wet ground, concrete now giving way to tarmac, Renae had the unshakable feeling that she was being followed. Glancing behind her, she thought she saw a person duck into the entry alcove of a warehouse, but in the half-light she couldn't be sure, and inhaling deeply she continued on her way to her late model Holden Astra, fishing her car keys from her pocket as she reached it.

As she climbed into her hatchback, she could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of a Middle Eastern man walking from the nearest warehouse, but the area was not well lit and anyone that might have been there disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Exhaling sharply, Renae turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the car park, accelerating away towards the gatehouse.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Six: Cat and Mouse**

* * *

**Renae Jackson's Residence - Jones Street, Westcourt, Cairns, Queensland  
1934 Hours Local - Last Dog Watch**

Renae pulled up outside her house, smiling to herself as she saw Mike's car parked on the nature strip. She deftly turned her hatchback into the driveway, reaching up for the garage door remote, waiting patiently as the door opened enough for her to park her car in the small garage attached to her simple two bedroom house.

Opening the door to the rest of the house, her typical disarming smile lit up her face as she caught sight of the dining table, set with candles, two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine on ice. Hearing the sound of stainless steel on wood coming from the kitchen, she made her way in that direction. 'Honey, I'm home!' she called jokingly as she reached the kitchen, taking in the sight of Mike in an open necked button-down shirt and jeans slicing baby Roma tomatoes and tossing them into a prepared salad of lettuce, cheese, croutons and carrot.

'Hey.' Mike replied as he finished the salad. Moving over to embrace her, he pecked her on the lips before pulling back to take in her lithe figure. 'How was patrol?' he asked, looking down at her.

'You know most of it!' Renae looked back up at him pouting slightly. 'Or was I just imagining you in the satphone conversation between me and Maxine?'

'Well, did it get any better?' Mike continued.

'Just a bit,' Renae nodded, 'I mean it's not like it could get any worse!' she added with a wry smile, unconsciously remembering the sight of the exploding illegal entry vessel.

'I know that feeling.' Mike nodded sympathetically. 'But enough of that. Dinner's ready.' Mike said, gesturing towards the dinner table, guiding his girlfriend there with a hand in the small of her back.

'What did you cook?' Renae looked up expectantly, having experienced first hand just how good a cook Mike Flynn actually was.

'Nothing elaborate.' Mike replied as he brought two plates over, setting them down on the table before pouring each a glass of wine. 'Just grilled chicken and a basic salad.'

'Looks delicious.' Renae said sincerely as she lifted a perfectly cooked piece of meat to her mouth, savouring the flavour as she chewed.

* * *

Mike and Renae settled onto the lounge, Renae curled up into her boyfriend's side as they watched her favourite all time movie - that classic starring Bogart, Bergman and Heinreid, _Casablanca_. Bergman had just delivered the classic line 'Play it Sam...' when Renae suddenly sat up, looking fearfully out the front window.

'What's wrong, Ren?' Mike asked concernedly.

'I-I-I saw... someone...' Renae replied, looking obviously distressed by what she saw. '...and I-I thought I saw the same person earlier, at the wharf!' Tears now pricked at the corners of her eyes.

'Hey, there, there.' Mike consoled her, pulling her to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. 'I'll call the police and they can sort it out.'

Renae nodded, wiping her eyes, frustrated that she had let something like that get to her.

* * *

**Renae Jackson's Residence - Jones Street, Westcourt, Cairns, Queensland  
0752 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

Renae stirred slightly in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the warm form beside her as she slept. The detectives last night had been helpful, and Renae had fallen asleep in Mike's arms, hopeful that the apparent stalker would be caught sooner rather than later.

_BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP!_

Renae was jolted into full consciousness by her mobile phone message tone telling her she had a new message. Reaching tiredly over Mike's sleeping form, she grabbed blindly for her phone, her eyes still half closed in her half-awake state. The bright light emanating from her phone made her recoil slightly as she struggled to focus on the message;

_URGENT - your presence is required at NAVCOM North at 0830 hours. Crash-sailing at 0945._

It took a few more moments for her still asleep mind to comprehend just what the message was telling her before she scrambled out of bed, looking frantically for her sea bag and service dress whites.

'Huh, whasup?' Mike asked groggily from the bed, sitting up to look at her.

'I've been called into NAVCOM, Hammersley's been crash-sailed, Maxine's going to be giving me the details when I get there.' Renae explained as she hopped momentarily on one foot, struggling into her clean white pants.

'Okay. I'm surprised Max hasn't called me to brief me too.' Mike noted.

_BE-BEEP!_

'I guess I spoke too soon.' Mike said wryly as he picked up his phone, reading that the message was from Maxine. 'Come on, we can take my car.' he added as he headed towards the bathroom where he had hung up his dress whites the night before.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****0827 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'Renae, Mike, come in.' Maxine gestured them in even as they walked past her window on their way into the Headquarters. Once the two senior officers had entered the office and taken a seat, Maxine started the introductions. 'Mike, I believe you know these three, but, Federal Agents Greg Murphy, Alicia Turnball and Martina Royce, this is my Chief of Staff and right hand, Commander Mike Flynn and the current CO of the HMAS Hammersley Lieutenant Commander Renae Jackson.'

'Pleased to meet you Commander Jackson.' Agent Murphy said amiably before turning to greet an old friend and sparring partner. 'I see you finally straightened out enough to get promoted, Mike.'

'It's good to see you too, Greg, Alicia, Martina.' Mike nodded at each, shaking their offered hands in turn.

'Now, Renae, I called you in today because the Hammersley is the only patrol boat free for this mission. You and your crew will be transporting these three agents to Carstair's Island, its located about six nautical miles north of Bright Island, and we believe it is where all the supposed illegal entry vessels in the last few weeks have been making for.' Maxine explained, pointing to a chart which had been spread out on Maxine's desk, his finger indicated a small island in the Arafura, about the same size as Bright Island.

Greg Murphy added the AFP's explanation for this mission, 'We think this is a terrorist staging post for possible attacks on both Australia and Indonesia.'

'So we're just dropping three agents off at a believed terrorist camp?' Renae looked skeptically around at the rest of the people in the room.

'Not exactly.' Martina stepped in now. 'The three of us are just trying to establish whether or not the island is in fact a staging post or not, and then we get the hell out again.'

'And everyone is okay with this?' Renae looked around again with a youthful petulance.

'We don't have a choice. It's national security.' Alicia Turnball added. 'We don't want to organise any major assault unless we can be sure.'

'I'll need to brief my senior sailors.' Renae replied, resigned to the mission.

'We'd prefer you didn't. Tight security.' Agent Murphy looked straight at the _Hammersley_ CO.

'Well you need my crew to get you to the island, so I'd prefer it if you trusted them as much as I do!' Renae said slightly heatedly, and Mike, Martina and Alicia all snickered, remembering a similar conversation between Greg and Mike during the Bright Island-crab toxin crisis in the last days of the _Fremantle _class _Hammersley_.

'Have you been training this one?' Greg asked Mike, this time causing Maxine to snicker, the only person present other than the two involved that knew of the relationship between Renae and Mike.

'No I haven't, but I like the cut of her jib.' Mike replied, winking subtly at Renae.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cairns, Queensland  
****1015 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'_Senior sailors to the ship's office. Senior sailors to the ship's office_.' echoed through the patrol boat once it was half an hour out of Cairns.

While Renae was briefing the officers and senior sailors, 2Dads was sitting up on the bridge, gossiping with Bomber and Bird. 'Did you see the Skipper's medals?' he asked, looking full of awe as he remembered. Seeing the blank look from the other two, he continued. 'She's got a Star of Courage! I mean, Dutchy's got a Medal for Gallantry, sure, but the Skipper's got a Star of Courage! That's the second highest civilian Bravery Award!' he gushed. 'How did she get one of them?'

'Not that its any of your business, Leader, but I saved a surfer from drowning when I was sixteen.' 2Dads nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice of his commanding officer behind him, accompanied by the cackles of the two young, bubbly female sailors.

'Sorry, ma'am! I was just interested ma'am!' 2Dads straightened up after turning to face the CO.

'I'd prefer if you keep your thoughts to yourself, 2Dads.' Renae told the Electronics Technician.

'Of course, Skipper, my apologies.' 2Dads said sincerely, something unusual for the ethnic Eastern European.

'I trust their were no problems while I left the ship in your hands?' Renae continued, holding back a smirk as 2Dads continued gibbering for a while. 'Very good. I'll take the ship back now.'

'Aye ma'am, Captain has the ship.' 2Dads nodded, before leaving the bridge to go about his duties, checking some fittings which had been reported as faulty.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - 1 nautical mile east of Bright Island, Arafura Sea, Northern Territory  
****1653 Hours Local - First Dog Watch**

'Are the agents back on board yet?' Renae asked tersely as she climbed onto the bridge.

'Yes ma'am, they're with Ro now, coding a message to AFP Headquarters.' Ryan nodded from his place on the EOD.

'Good, I'm sick of this sitting around. X, set course for home.' Renae sighed in relief, glad to be heading back towards homeport after 12 hours of just sitting stationary out of Carstairs Island's line of sight.

'Aye, ma'am.' Kate nodded, working out a bearing on the nav-computer as Renae turned and left the bridge again, anxious to see Bomber and get a brew.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ Homeport - Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
0852 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

When the HMAS _Hammersley_ docked in Cairns, returning the AFP agents safely from their mission, Renae was met on the wharf by two uniformed Queensland Police officers, and the crew watched on concerned as their CO started tense, but after a few moments, she sagged in relief, whatever had been on her mind for the whole of the voyage had seemed to have passed.

* * *

'Lieutenant Commander Jackson?' The older of the two police officers asked as they approached Renae.

Looking surprised for a moment, she regarded the police uniforms before she nodded. 'Yes, I'm Lieutenant Commander Jackson.' Renae nodded, still looking pensively.

'Good, I'm Senior Sergeant Clark, this is Senior Constable Jamieson. A Commander Flynn called four days ago and reported that you maybe being stalked by a Middle Eastern man?' The elder officer reported.

'Yes, that's correct.' Renae confirmed.

'Well, hearing your ship was returning to port this afternoon, we staked out the whole wharf area, and we discovered a Middle Eastern man waiting behind a warehouse. We were able to identify him as Mohammad bin Hafeez, a known terrorist with links to al Qaeda. It appears that he disguised himself as a sailor and used a fake ID to gain access to the base.' Senior Sergeant Clark explained.

'So, he's in custody?' Renae asked, and seeing Senior Constable Jamieson nod, her shoulders sagged in relief. 'Thank heavens.'

'We may need you to testify.' Senior Sergeant Clark added.

'Of course.' Renae nodded, just grateful that the man was off the streets. 'But right now, I apologise, I need to report in to my superior officers.'

'We understand completely.' The sergeant nodded, allowing Renae to turn and board the ship to change into her dress whites.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****1004 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'So, they got him?' Mike asked, looking concernedly at his girlfriend.

'Yeah, they got him.' Renae said, a relieved smile on her face. 'Apparently he used a fake ID to get onto the base and then he hid out until nightfall, he knew when I was on watch!'

'But all is well now, Renae?' Maxine asked, seated behind her desk, watching the other two officers with a smile.

'I think so ma'am. The police did say I would have to testify, but from a safety point-of-view, yes, all is well.' Renae added, addressing the NAVCOM North Commander.

'Very good. But firstly, you have more patrols to take care of. To make up for the loss of your day's leave, Hammersley will remain in port until Thursday, when you will sail for the Samaru Islands on an aid delivery.' Maxine said.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Dominic Deutscher as MIDN Ryan "Buck" White  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**

**Guest Starring  
Christopher Stollery as Agent Gregory "Greg" Murphy  
Pearl Tan as Agent Alicia Turnball  
Yvonne Strahovski as Agent Martina Royce**


	6. 4x07 Lest We Forget

**_Author's Note: _**_This episode is inspired by the various episodes of the American series JAG which use the members of the cast to portray events taking place in the past such as 5x11 "Ghosts of Christmas Past" and 6x23 "Mutiny". While not published on Anzac or Remebrance Days, I wanted a tribute to those brave men and women in uniform in this story._

_**Episode Summary: **__It's Anzac Day and the crew of the HMAS Hammersley commemorate the solemn occasion at sea. Relive the last minutes __of the original HMAS Hammersley, a Bathurst class corvette, when it is sunk by IJS Shiranui in the midst of the Samaruan archipelago in May 1942. Starring the cast of Sea Patrol as the crew of the 1942 HMAS Hammersley._

* * *

**_This episode also pays tribute to the many thousands of brave men and women who have given their lives to protect their country, be it Australia, Germany, Japan, Britain or elsewhere. We will remember them. LEST WE FORGET._**

**25 April 2010**_**  
**_**HMAS****_ Hammersley _(III) ****- Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Republic of the Samaru Islands  
0500 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

The HMAS _Hammersley_, an _Armidale_ class patrol boat sat at anchor in the pre-dawn twilight, Australia's most modern warship standing silent sentinel over the sunken wreck of its forerunner, the _Bathurst_ class corvette _Hammersley_, the crew of the patrol boat all dressed in full ceremonial uniform, including swords for the officers (a rare occasion at sea), waiting silently for their Anzac Dawn Service to begin. The commanding officer of the small crew of 21, Renae stepped forward from her position alongside the other officers, standing before her crew, and began to speak. 'As dawn breaks here this morning, we have gathered to look back and remember those who landed in the dawn light, under heavy fire on a small beach at Gallipoli, a small peninsula guarding the Dardanelles and Allied access to Istanbul.'

Here Renae paused for a moment, looking around at the young men and women who stood before her, varying in age from 17 year old gap recruit Bird to the 30-something year old senior sailors Charge and Dusty. 'Those first soldiers who landed at Anzac Cove struggled inland up the ridges and on, to the second ridge, and some even to the third, before being forced back by their gallant Turkish foes.'

Renae paused again, before continuing, 'We also remember the part the fledgling Australian Navy played in that First World War, the success of the submarine AE2 in the Dardanelles. We remember the Second World War, the Scrap Iron Flotilla and their Tobruk Ferry service, the valiant crews which patrolled the Pacific and escorted the supply convoys crossing the oceans, the His Majesty's Australian Ships Sydney, Canberra, Yarra and many more, and here, on this spot, we remember our forerunners aboard the first HMAS _Hammersley_, a _Bathurst_ class corvette which, here on this spot on Anzac Day in 1942, gallantly attempted to protect the supply convoy it was escorting through the Samaruan Archipelago, and in the process was sunk along with the entire ship's company by Imperial Japanese destroyer Shiranui. For their gallant actions in the face of a more powerful and far larger foe, we salute that courageous crew...'

* * *

**25 April 1942  
****HMAS _Hammersley_ (I) - ****Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Samaru Islands Territory  
0045 Hours Local - Guts Watch**

The height of the Second World War... The Pacific Islands became a constant battleground between Allied and Japanese forces. Japanese ships regularly attacked Allied supply convoys, and convoys started to be protected by warships, mostly corvettes of the _Bathurst _class. The first HMAS _Hammersley_ was one such _Bathurst_ class warship assigned to escort a supply convoy from Sambong Wharf, the main port of the Samaru Islands Territory, an offshore territory of Australia located approximately north north east from Cairns, to Sydney.

On the morning of Anzac Day in 1942, the _Hammersley_ moved silently through the waters of the Samaruan Archipelago, the convoy it was sailing escort for was located just a mile ahead. The commanding officer of the corvette, Lieutenant Commander Richard Peters was formerly of the Royal Navy, but he moved to Australia during the period between the wars and transferred to the Royal Australian Navy, taking command of the corvette early in the war. Peters suspected that he would not be getting any sleep tonight, especially since the ship's main radio operator, Leading Seaman Signalman Tom "RO" McCarthy had informed him that Darwin had news of a flotilla from the Imperial Japanese Navy, made up of the destroyers _Kagerō_ and _Shiranui _and patrol vessel _Tsuta_, were en route for the Samaruan Archipelago to intercept supply convoys between Australia and the Samaruan Territory. Peters looked over at his executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Allan Graves, 'I have the ship XO.'

'Aye, sir.' Graves nodded, before affirming, 'Captain has the ship.'

The skipper took his place in the command chair located at the centre of the bridge, gazing out across the bow into the dark of the April night, mentally noting that it was Anzac Day, the twenty-seventh anniversary of the landings at Anzac Cove and the Australian and New Zealand national day of remembrance. 'Skipper! We have three contacts approaching, Japanese destroyers by the size, I'd wager. Bearing 0-4-5, range 8 miles.' The radar officer, Sub Lieutenant George Holmes called out from his station in front of the radar console on the bridge.

'Very well.' Peters tensed. 'XO, bring the ship to action stations.' He ordered after a few moments of decision making. 'RO! Tell the convoy to scarper.' He called down to the communications centre located under the bridge.

'Aye, sir.' Both men nodded, and the voice of Graves echoed through the ship on the 1MC accompanied by a klaxon blaring, 'Hands to action stations. All hands to action stations.'

All over the small, cramped boat sailors were running to their stations, yelling to each other, 'ACTION STATIONS! ACTION STATIONS!'

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Seven: Lest We Forget**

* * *

******25 April 2010**_**  
**_**HMAS****_ Hammersley _(III) ****- Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Republic of the Samaru Islands  
0505 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

'...and while they were unable to defeat the Japanese flotilla, their gallant actions in the face of certain death were able to buy time for the convoy they were escorting to escape. Time that, unfortunately, came to naught as the convoy was chased down and all ships sunk later that day.' Renae continued, looking out across her crew's solemn faces. 'I would like to invite the X now to lead us all in the Prayer of Remembrance.' Renae finished, stepping back next to Kate who then stepped forward.

'Let us pray.' Kate started. 'Today we remember with thanksgiving those who made the supreme sacrifice for us in time of war. We pray that the offering of their lives may not have been in vain. Today we dedicate ourselves to the cause of justice, freedom and peace; and for the wisdom and strength to build a better world. Amen.'

'Amen.' The whole crew replied.

Kate looked around at Renae for a moment who nodded in the direction of the ship's buffer, 'I would now like to ask Dutchy to perform the recitation.' Kate invited before she stepped back in line with the other officers.

Dutchy stepped out from amongst the other sailors, standing in front of his crewmates, his friends, his comrades, and taking a deep breath, he started to recite John McRae's famous poem of remembrance, _In Flanders Fields_;

'_In Flanders fields the poppies blow_  
_Between the crosses, row on row,_  
_That mark our place: and in the sky_  
_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_  
_Scarce heard amid the guns below._'

Pausing for a moment, Dutchy looked to the horizon, feeling the words in his very soul as he continued to speak;

_We are the Dead. Short days ago_  
_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_  
_Loved and were loved, and now we lie_  
_In Flanders fields._

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:_  
_To you from failing hands we throw_  
_The torch; be yours to hold it high._  
_If ye break faith with us who die_  
_We shall not sleep, though poppies grow_  
_In Flanders fields._'

After allowing a moment for the words of the poem to sink in, Dutchy continued on with the _Ode_, originally the fourth stanza of Laurence Binyon's poem _For The Fallen_, and long since considered a staple of Commonwealth remembrance ceremonies;

'_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;_  
_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._  
_At the going down of the sun and in the morning_  
_We will remember them._'

'We will remember them.' The crew replied as one.

As the last word left their lips, Kate loudly yelled, 'Hammersley, ho!' and the crew snapped to attention and Swain raised his bugle to his lips, playing the _Last Post_.

**25 April 1942  
HMAS _Hammersley_ (I) - ****Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Samaru Islands Territory  
0050 Hours Local - Guts Watch**

The small corvette came alive with action as the crew manned the guns and secured any sensitive information inside the safe as the boat continued onwards, protecting its supply convoy, while moving ever closer to a David and Goliath battle with a Japanese flotilla. The commanding officer had a strong suspicion that this would probably be his last night on Earth, and he believed his whole crew would be joining him. He stood stoic on the bridge, listening as his various department heads gave various reports on the ship's readiness for the battle that was surely to come.

'All engines ahead full!' He ordered, and the helmsman, an able seaman from the boatswain's department, repeated the order, adjusting the engine telegraph to match. 'Very good.' Lieutenant Commander Peters nodded as he could feel the power increase. 'R.O., tell the convoy to make themselves scarce.'

'Aye, sir.' The leading seaman signalman nodded as he dropped down from the bridge into the communications centre, directly below the bridge.

'Let's face the battle with dignity.' Commander Peters said with solemnity. 'Starboard 2-0 degrees.'

'Starboard 2-0 degrees, aye sir.' The helmsman nodded, turning the helm hard to the right, causing the boat to reverse its course, now heading directly towards the Japanese ships, now less than two miles away.

'Japanese ships, straight ahead sir.' The radar officer reported as the ship straightened its course.

'XO! Prepare to fire!' The commander turned to the XO who had just climbed back onto the bridge.

'Aye, sir! Weaps! Prepare to fire!' The XO repeated into the ship's pipe down to the men manning the forward gun.

* * *

'Range one mile, sir!' The radar officer reported.

'XO. Fire continuous one.' The CO ordered continuous bombardment from the corvette's forward gun turrett.

'Aye sir. Weaps, continuous fire turret one!' XO relayed the order to the Weapons Officer.

* * *

'Continuous fire turret one, aye!' The Weapons Officer, Lieutenant Commander Ian Bills, nicknamed Weaps, thanks to his position, and the turret started firing on the destroyers, now looming ever closer. Even as the corvette's 12-pounder cannon fired as rapidly as it could on the approaching ships, they too started firing on the Australian warship.

* * *

'Doc?! Can we get an update on our injuries? Charge! Damage report!' Lieutenant Commander Peters looked at his ship's Doctor and Chief Engineer, even as the shells continued to land around the _Hammersley_.

'No major injuries to report yet, sir!' Doc Jones reported.

'Only minor damage so far, sir.' Charge Hogan chimed in.

'Keep me informed. Back to your posts gentlemen.' Peters nodded, feeling that the danger was only just beginning.

* * *

******25 April 2010**_**  
**_**HMAS****_ Hammersley _(III) ****- Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Republic of the Samaru Islands  
0510 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

Aboard the _Hammersley_, the last notes of the _Last Post_ warbled out of the bugle and wafted away into the twilight and the ship's company continued to stand, tall and silent, as the traditional two minutes of silent remembrance started.

* * *

**25 April 1942  
HMAS _Hammersley_ (I) - ****Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Samaru Islands Territory  
0100 Hours Local - Guts Watch**

After ten minutes of intense fire from the Japanese, and several minor hits, mostly from shrapnel from shells hitting the water, a critical hit was finally scored on the forward gun turret, the magazine located nearby exploded, resulting in the deaths of most of the sailors in the turret and the forward engine space.

'Damage report, Weaps!' The commander nearly yelled into the pipe, waiting anxiously for a report from the Weapons Officer who had been in the forward gun turret.' Weaps, report!' He reported, before a secondary explosion rocked the ship which immediately started listing rapidly towards the starboard side. 'WEAPS?!' He yelled into the pipe, before resigning himself to the fact that everyone in that area had been killed.

* * *

Gradually, the ship sunk lower into the water, the crew preparing to abandon ship under a continual rain of shells, mortars and bullets. Minute by minute, the ship listed further sideways before a final shell, fired by the nearest Japanese ship, the destroyer _Shiranui_, smashed into the bridge, punching through the steel before detonating with a massive force, enough to send the already badly damaged ship rapidly to the bottom. The last words from the captain before the final shell struck the bridge was 'Godspeed' as he and the crew on the bridge were killed instantly.

There was silence for a moment as the gunfire came to an end as the Hammersley disappeared from the surface, leaving the Japanese ships alone in the gloom once more.

* * *

******25 April 2010**_**  
**_**HMAS****_ Hammersley _(III) ****- Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Republic of the Samaru Islands  
0512 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

The two minutes silence continued until Swain brought his bugle to his lips once more, the first notes of the _Reveille_ sounded out into the twilight, symbolising that life and service continues after a period of mourning, and also the start of a new day. As thebugle continued to play, RO slowly raised the Australian White Ensign from its position at half-mast up to the finial. _Reveille_ finished, leaving Dutchy still standing in front of the crew, silent for a moment before he spoke once more, speaking the traditional call, 'Lest we forget.'

'Lest we forget.' The crew answered the call.

'Guard, ho!' Kate barked and Bomber and 2Dads snapped to attention. 'Hammersley, ho!' she continued and the rest of crew stood likewise at attention. 'Company dismissed!' Kate brought the ceremony to an end and the crew fell out, ready to return to their duties, all proud to be serving their country, especially on this day of remembrance.

* * *

******HMAS****_ Hammersley _(III) ****- Samaruan Archipelago, Pacific Ocean near Ratu Island, Republic of the Samaru Islands  
0530 Hours Local - Morning Watch**

As the new and modern warship left the wreck of its World War Two namesake behind, Charge, the _Hammersley_'s Chief Engineer and resident old man of the sea stood alone on the boat deck. He was an avid disciple of the history and traditions of Australia's naval service, and as such, he tossed a large wreath of flowers adorned with the _Hammersley_'s ship's badge and a banner stating the ship's battle honours; PACIFIC 1941-42 and SAMARU 2008. These two adornments on the wreath show the link between the current _Armidale_ class HMAS _Hammersley_ and its _Bathurst_ and _Fremantle_ class forerunners. With the Dawn service out of the way, the patrol boat returned to its assigned duty, turning away from the small archipelago dotting the Pacific at the north-east edge of the Barrier Reef that is the Samaru Islands, bearing south-west back to Australia and its homeport in Cairns as the first rays of sunlight touched the horizon, just as they had ninety-five years ago in that little far off corner of Turkey, that small cove on the Gallipoli Peninsula which played host to the coming of age of a nation, and the birth of the Anzac legend.

* * *

_**The Bathurst class corvette HMAS **_**Hammersley**_**, the first ship to carry the name, was sunk by the Japansese destroyer **_**Shiranui**_** while engaged with it , the destroyer **_**Kagerō**_** and the patrol vessel **_**Tsuta**_**, taking it's whole complement of 85 to the sea floor in the midst of the Samaruan Archipelago on the morning of Anzac Day 1942.**_

_**We pay tribute to the many brave men and women of navies, and of armed forces in general the world over. It is these men and women who are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in the course of their duties who protect their nation's interests and throughout history have fought for peace on earth. And furthermore, to all those who have made the ultimate sacrifice in protection of their homeland's ideals...**_

_****__At the going down of the sun and in the morning_  
_We will remember them._  


_**LEST WE FORGET...**_

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe & CPO Engineer Phil "Charge" Hogan**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake & PO Medic Victor "Doc" Jones  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland & ******LCDR Ian "Weaps" Bills**  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon & LS Signalman Tom "RO" McCarthy  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw & SBLT George "Radar" Holmes  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller & LCDR Allan "XO" Graves  
Morgan O'Neill as LEUT Sidney "Nav" Walters  
Dominic Deutscher as MIDN Ryan "Buck" White & AB Boatswain's Mate William "Andy" Andrews  
Ian Stenlake as LCDR Richard "Boss" Peters**


	7. 4x08 Crash Sailed

**_Episode Summary:_**_ Renae is away at HMAS Creswell as a guest lecturer, but nevertheless, when an engine mishap aboard HMAS Paluma leaves the survey motor launch dead in the water, the Hammersley is crash sailed out to the Barrier Reef to lend assistance to the stricken hydrographic vessel. In the absence of the CO, CMDR Mike Flynn returns to the ship as the temporary commanding officer..._

* * *

**HMAS ****_Paluma_**** - Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
0834 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Survey motor launch HMAS _Paluma_ cruised slowly through the waters of the Barrier Reef, working to increase the area of surveyed water in Australia's north eastern waters. The navy operated catamaran captained by Lieutenant Commander Chris Thomas watched on from the bridge of the vessel as it approached another stretch of the reef. Suddenly, the sound of metal rending on a solid surface was followed by the whole boat shuddering, and then by an alarm informing the bridge of engine failure. 'Charge! Status report!' Thomas barked, looking over at POMT Ivan Hillis, the Chief Engineer of the _Paluma_.

'I don't know, sir.' The engineer looked confusedly at his instruments. 'The MarineLink seems to be telling me that the props are broken off. I'll have to send a diver down to have a look.'

'See to it.' LCDR Thomas ordered.

'Aye, sir.' Hillis nodded, reaching for the 1MC handset. 'Swimmer of the Watch close up.' boomed across the small boat.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hillis returned to the bridge to deliver the bad news. 'One of the propeller shafts is bent and the other propeller has lost a blade. We're not going anywhere in a hurry. I don't have the supplies to repair this, we're gonna need a tow back to base.'

'Okay.' Thomas sighed. 'XO, get onto Commander White, tell her we need a tow.'

'Aye, sir.' Lieutenant Jack Williams, the executive officer agreed as he left the bridge headed for the ComCen.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****0850 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'Commander!' a young officer called from one of the many satphone terminals around the main communications room at NAVCOM.

'Yes, Ensign?' Mike asked, seeing Max was dealing with a CO in her office.

'I've got the Paluma on the phone. Their RO is reporting that they have had an explosion in the aft engine space and they are on fire!' The young officer replied, looking unsure of what to do.

Mike put his satphone headset to his ear. 'Transfer it to me, Ensign, then tell Commander White.'

'Ah, yes, sir!' The young ensign looked down at the terminal, pressing a button on the satphone before scampering away to get Commander White.

'Paluma, this is Commander Flynn, what is your situation?' Mike said into the headset.

'_Commander Flynn, this is Lieutenant Williams on the Paluma. We've had some problems, both our props are inoperable and we need a tow ASAP._' The commander of the hydrographic vessel babbled on the other end of the line.

'Okay, I'll talk to Commander White and we'll get a patrol boat out there as soon as.' Mike explained to the executive officer before hanging up.

* * *

'Okay, Mike...' Max said as she and Mike stood in front of a chart and a board hung side by side on one wall of the "bullpen" at NAVCOM - the area where the various terminals for communication and planning were located. The chart depicted the areas of responsibility of NAVCOM North, and it's overlap with NAVCOM Central, based in Darwin. The board, a large sheet of metal painted white and criss-crossed with black tape in the shape of a grid served as a ship movement list, showing the expected movements of any ship under NAVCOM North command for any given day. '...it looks like the Hammersley is the only asset we have that we can get out there any time soon. Kingston is on a mission to the Tapau Islands, Childers and Launceston are doing engineering trials in the Arafura, Bundaberg is in Sydney and Wollongong is backing up Maryborough in the North West Shelf.' Max noted after a few minutes studying the ship's movement list.

'But, Renae...' Mike started, pausing when Max raised an eyebrow and looked at Mike in an unsettling manner. '...the Hammersley CO,' Mike corrected himself, refusing to buy into his academy classmate's silent teasing, 'is still down at Jervis Bay doing those guest lectures on leadership and command and the CO is kind of needed to crash sail.'

'And I'm sure your dear... sweet... girlfriend will not have any complaints if I post you back to Hammersley temporarily.' Max teased again, drawing out her sentence. 'Now, Mike, moving on,' Max continued, back to business after the teasing, 'the Paluma has called in their position here.' Max pointed to a spot on the wall chart near the edge of the Great Barrier Reef. 'I'm tasking the Hammersley to go out there, assess the damage and then tow them back to port for repairs. I'll get the call out to the crew, notice for sea thirty minutes.'

'Righto, I'll just run home and grab my sea bag then head over to the ship shall I?' Mike asked, already looking towards his office.

'Off you go then.' Max nodded, waiting until Mike was about ten steps away before she called him back. 'Oh, and Mike?' she asked, waiting until he looked back. 'Fair winds!'

'Thanks, Max. See you in a day or so.' Mike nodded and turned towards his office to gather his clobber.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Eight: Crash Sailed**

* * *

******HMAS****_ Hammersley_ ****- Cairns Harbour, Queensland  
0930 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'How does feel to be driving a boat again, sir?' Swain asked from the helm as he guided the boat through Cairns Harbour, heading towards open seas and the stricken survey motor launch out in the Coral Sea.

'Well, I have to say I've been enjoying a shore posting more than I ever thought possible, but it is absolutely fantastic to be back on the Hammersley, Swaino.' Mike replied with a wide grin before turning to Kate, 'XO, set course for these coordinates,' he said handing a sheet of paper to her.

'Aye, sir. ETA is approximately three hours.' Kate informed him after a few moments consulting the GPS and planning her navtrack.

'Very good. X, take the ship, I'm going to get a brew.' Mike said, already standing from his chair.

'Aye sir, I have the ship.' Kate nodded, taking the binoculars Mike handed to her.

* * *

**Royal Australian Naval College - Naval Base Creswell, Jervis Bay Village, Jervis Bay Territory  
****0940 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Purrrrp-purrrp! Purrrp-purrrp!

Renae was shook out of her thoughts, walking down the beach outside HMAS _Creswell_ by her phone ringing, all mental plans of her next guest lecture on Leadership and Command evaporating as she glanced at the screen of her Apple iPhone 3GS, the latest smartphone from Apple. Accepting the incoming call with a smile, she lifted the phone to her ear. 'Mike! I was wondering when you'd call.'

'_Hi Ren! I just wanted to let you know I might not be in town when you get home tomorrow._' Mike's voice crackled, he was clearly somewhere with weaker mobile coverage.

'Why not?' Renae pouted, understanding of course that the navy was unpredictable.

'_I'm temporary CO of Hammersley. We got crash-sailed out to the Barrier Reef, Paluma had some engine problems and the best CO in Cairns was unavailable. I hope I'm not stepping on your toes?_' Mike joked.

'No not at all, love.' Renae replied. 'Just look after my ship and we'll get on just fine.'

'_It used to be my ship!_' Mike protested.

'But now it's mine!' Renae replied, wishing she could see his face (just to poke her tongue out at him).

'_So how's Jervis?_' Mike moved the conversation on to more personal things.

'Same old same old. Not as interesting as the Hammersley.' Renae replied, then when one of the instructors waved her over, she had to cut the conversation short. 'Look, Mike, I have to go. Look after the Hammersley for me.'

'_Okay,_ _love._' Mike replied before Renae hung up.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ -** **Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
****1230 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch  
Rendezvous with HMAS _Paluma_**

'Paluma, this is Hammersley, over.' Mike held the radio to his mouth as he looked at the stationary catamaran painted naval gray.

'_Hammersley, this is Paluma. Good to see a friendly face. Lieutenant Commander Thomas speaking, over._' The reply crackled through the radio's speaker.

'Ah, Chris, Mike Flynn here. What seems to be the problem?' Mike asked.

'_We ran over some coral earlier, it must have been only a metre or so underwater. Snapped off a couple of blades on the portside prop and the starboard one has been snapped off completely. We can't do any repairs out here and we need a bit of help getting back to port._' Chris Thomas explained._  
_

'Right, well, I'll send my Charge and Buffer over to you to set up a tow and check out the engines. They'll be with you momentarily.' Mike decided.

'_Much appreciated, Mike. Paluma out._' The _Paluma_ skipper replied before the radio went silent._  
_

'Charge, Dutchy, I want you two over on the Paluma, take 2Dads, Bomber and Ryan if you need. Charge, check out their engines. Dutchy, set up a tow and get both ships ready to head back towards homeport.' Mike gestured to the senior sailors in question.

'Aye sir.' Both nodded, leaving the bridge to find the junior sailors and officer in training.

* * *

**HMAS _Paluma_ - ****Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
****1235 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

The party from the _Armidale_ class patrol stepped onto one of the Royal Australian Navy's four catamaran style survey motor launches from the inflatable RHIB. 'Welcome aboard the Paluma, gentlemen, and lady.' Jack Williams, the executive officer of the _Paluma_, his DPNU name tag bearing the Maritime Geospatial Officer badge.

'Hello I'm Dylan Mulholland from NRMA Roadside Assistance.' Dutchy joked, offering his hand to the Lieutenant.

'Thank god you're here! We have a flat.' Williams played along. 'And what about the rest of your posse, Dutchy I'd guess?'

'That's me.' Dutchy nodded in recognition.

'Andy Thorpe, Charge.' 'Leo Kosov-Meyer, 2Dads.' 'Rebecca Brown, Bomber.' 'Ryan White, Buck.' Each sailor raised their hand and introduced themselves in turn as Williams nodded in recognition.

Taking in the category badges of the _Hammersley_ sailor, Williams continued, 'Charge, 2Dads, if you would follow me, I'll have our Charge show you to the engine compartment,' before turning to a nearby sailor, 'Leader, can you help these guys setting up the tow?'

'Aye, sir.' The Leading Seaman Hydrographic Systems Operator nodded, gesturing Dutchy, Bomber and Ryan to follow him.

* * *

Lieutenant Williams led Charge and 2Dads down to the _Paluma_'s engine control room, introducing them to the ship's chief engineer. 'CPO Andy Thorpe and Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer, this is PO Ivan Hillis, our Charge. Charge-o this is Andy and 2Dads.'

'Great to meet you, Andy, 2Dads.' Hillis greeted the pair, offering his hand to both in turn.

'Same here.' Charge agreed. 'Now let's check out this engine.' he continued, moving towards the door from the control room to the port engine space.

* * *

'No, sir. There's no problem with engines themselves.' Andy Thorpe informed the skipper of the survey vessel. 'Just fixing the props will be enough.'

'That's a relief.' Lieutenant Commander Thomas sighed thankfully. 'The hydrographic survey service has been running at full capacity for months, beyond capacity even to update the charts. The last thing we need right now is to lose a boat for a long period of time.'

'Any idea why you're being pushed so hard?' Charge asked as he wiped his hands on the oily rag he always kept in his pocket.

'Not a iota of an idea. I just follow the orders.' Thomas shrugged, turning back to look out to the _Hammersley_, now manoeuvring into place to start the tow back to Cairns.

'Well, we're done here.' Charge said once he saw Dutchy step onto the bridge. 'We'll head back across to Hammersley and get this little shindig on the road.'

'Sure, and once again, much appreciated.' Thomas nodded, following the senior sailors from _Hammersley_ out to the rear deck of the _Paluma_ where the RHIB from _Hammersley_ still stood waiting.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ -** **Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
****1430 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch  
**

'_Hammersley, this is Charge. We are returning to you. The tow is all set up and ready to go, over._' Charge's voice crackled over the speaker.

'Roger that Charge.' Mike radioed in reply. He then looked back towards the helm, speaking to Swain, 'Swain, bring the ship to specials.'

'Aye sir.' The coxswain nodded. 'Special sea dutymen and cable party close up, assume damage control state three condition X-ray.' Swain's voice sounded through the ship as the portside RHIB returned to the boat.

* * *

'Let's get moving then Swaino. Port 5, steer 1-9-0. Slow ahead both engines, revolutions 8-0-0.' Mike ordered.

'Aye, sir. Port 5, steering 1-9-0. Slow ahead both engines, revolutions 8-0-0.' Swain confirmed, moving the helm and engine telegraph to the correct spot.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****0850 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Mike strolled back into NAVCOM Headquarters toreport for duty and relinquish his temporary command of _Hammersley_ back to Renae.

'Welcome back, Mike.' Max smiled as she watched him walk in, gesturing him into her office. 'Glad you got the Paluma back in one piece.

'Thanks, Max.' Mike nodded in gratitude. 'It took three times as long to get back, though. Paluma is a hell of lot bigger than the FFVs the old girl is used to towing.'

'Old girl?' A new voice asked. 'She isn't your ship any more sailor-boy so stop acting all lovey-dovey with your old ship!' Renae joked as she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and her superior officer.

'Oh, sorry Ren.' Mike said apologetically, but with a teasing tone. 'She's yours now, isn't she?'

'When you aren't stealing her!' Renae joked back.

'Sorry to interrupt the lover's tiff, Mike, Renae, but I had some things I needed to say.' Max interjected before the joking fight could go too long.

'Sorry ma'am.' The other two straightened up, but not looking the slightest bit remorseful.

'Thank you.' Max nodded. 'Now, thanks to the Hammersley, Mike, Paluma is due to sail again at the end of the week so that hopefully the surveying they were doing will be finished by next Monday, only a few days late.'

'Why is the such a rush on surveying all of a sudden?' Renae asked from her spot.

'Top secret.' Maxine replied, before elaborating. 'HMS Illustrious is heading to Australia later this year, and in light of finding a terrorist outpost so close to Australia, Fleet Command is doing everything it can to ensure that all goes smoothly for the visit. The last thing Britain need right now, or Australia given the announcement of our own aircraft carrier being built, is a terrorist attack on Old Lusty.'

'Definitely not!' Renae agreed vehemently, having served on frigates operating alongside _Illustrious_ and therefore having a strong respect for the crew of the British aircraft (now helicopter) carrier.

'Now that information must not leave this room!' Max emphasised, staring down both officers as she did so.

'Of course, ma'am.' Renae replied, being echoed by Mike, now sitting alongside her.

* * *

**Fleet Base East, Naval Base _Kuttabul_, New South Wales  
2350 Hours Local - First Watch**

The silence filling a messy office at Fleet Base East in Sydney, New South Wales was interrupted by the incessant ringing of a phone, which was finally enough to shake the only occupant of the office from her slumber. 'Royal Navy Liaison Office Sydney, Sub Lieutenant Gordon speaking.' The young female officer said sleepily.

'_Sorry to wake you, Sub Lieutenant. Admiral Mark Stanhope for you._' The voice on the other end of the line said solemnly, and once the sentence was fully comprehended by the young officer, she was instantly wide awake.

'Yes, sir!' Gordon sat up straighter in her chair, wondering why the First Sea Lord would be calling her at near enough to midnight her time.

'_Sub Lieutenant, as you have probably been made aware, Lusty will be heading your way in a month or so's time._' ADM Stanhope started.

'Yes, sir, that memo did cross my desk.' Gordon nodded to herself more than anything else.

'_Very good. Well, the Admiralty has voted for you as the Liaison Officer responsible for communication between Lusty and the Australians. It's a vote of faith, congratulations._' Stanhope continued.

'Thank you, sir.' Gordon said, not really able to say anything else after the realisation that the Admiralty Board actually knew that she existed, let alone who she was.

'_Well, I'd best let you get off to bed. It is rather late down under._' Stanhope signed off.

'Yes, sir, and thank you, sir.' Amelia Gordon sighed before replacing the phone on its cradle, maybe it was time she get some sleep and try and tackle the piles of paperwork in the morning.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Dominic Deutscher as MIDN Ryan "Buck" White  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**

**Guest Starring  
Tim Campbell as LCDR Chris Thomas  
Georgie Henley as SBLT Amelia "Flash" Gordon, RN**


	8. 4x09 Plans

_**Episode Summary: **__The Australian Government announce that__ the Austal _Independence_ class variant the MRV has been selected over the Huntingdon Ingalls entry and the first two of the _Voyager_ class of "Littoral Multi-role Vessels" (LMVs) will be commissioned in 2013. Meanwhile, a several month long passionate affair between Bomber and 2Dads is revealed and one of them must leave the ship soon, and Maxine receives a request to provide a patrol boat to escort HMS _Illustrious_ through the Samaruan archipelago and on to HMAS_ Kuttabul_..._

_**Author's Note: **Parts of this episode are taken from, or based on, Sea Patrol 4: The Right Stuff episode 15 _Flotsam and Jetsam_ and as such I do not own these sections, they belong to McElroy Media and the respective writer. **WARNING: **Minor non-graphic adult themes ahead._

* * *

**Bruce Highway, Parramatta Park, Cairns, Queensland  
0820 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Renae seamlessly shifted gears as she manoeuvred her Holden Astra across to the right hand turning lane, ready to turn right into Draper Street on her way in to report for duty for the _Hammersley_'s next job. Something of interest in the faint sounds of 106.7 ABC Far North wafting from her radio caused her to turn up the volume in time to catch the news.

'_... a Department of Defence spokesperson has revealed yesterday that the_ _Royal Australian Navy will be receiving the first of a class of twenty vessels expected to replace four separate warship classes as early as 2013, Stephen Porter with the latest._' The news anchor's voice delivered some intriguing information.

'_I'm here at Cairns Naval Base in Far North Queensland, where senior defence officials, including Chief of Defence Force, Air Chief Marshal Angus Houston, Chief of Navy, Vice Admiral Russel Crane, and Minister for Defence John Faulkner, gathered yesterday to meet with a team from Austal Shipbuilders, the company that built the Armidale class patrol boat and also the United States' Independence class, to discuss the acquisition of the new vessels.'_

_'The new class of twenty vessels will be a smaller variant of the Independence class with a multi-mission capability allowing the ships to perform survey, mine warfare or patrol duties at various times, winning out against a design by Huntingdon Ingalls based on the US Coast Guard National Security Cutter. Minister Faulkner also revealed today that the lead ship will be named HMAS Voyager, with the remaining ships of the class expected to be given names with similar sentiments and adjectives for explorers and leaders. The procurement schedule released to day shows that the first two vessels, Voyager and the as yet unnamed second vessel will be launched and commissioned in early 2013, with two more to follow by the end of 2014.'_

_'The Littoral Multi-role Vessels, as Austal has dubbed them, will be multi-crewed, as are the Leeuwin and Armidale class boats they will replace. The final design for the LMVs is expected to be released to the public tomorrow morning, but we can reveal that the vessels will be capable of carrying and operating the Australian Air Force and Fleet Air Arm MRH-90 multi-role helicopter for helping with the vessel's multi-mission role. This is Stephen Porter, ABC News Radio._' The journalist's story left Renae thoughtful as she swung the car left into the main gate at Cairns Naval Base, showing her military ID to the guard on duty before driving into the car park, taking her usual spot.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.**

**SEA PATROL: SURFACE WARFARE**

* * *

**Episode Nine: Plans**

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
0830 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'Lieutenant Commander Jackson, my office please!' Maxine called from across the bullpen as Renae crossed the threshold at NAVCOM Headquarters.

'Aye, ma'am.' Renae nodded, heading directly for her superior officer's office.

'Take a seat, Renae.' Maxine gestured to a chair as she sat down behind her desk. 'Sorry to call you in a day early again, but the Federal Police have specifically requested the Hammersley deliver them to the Torres Strait Islands as part of their ongoing investigations.'

'I understand, ma'am. Will I be allowed to at least brief my officers and senior sailors?' Renae asked, remembering Agent Murphy's reluctance on the previous occasion.

'Yes, I give you special permission to brief your crew as necessary.' Maxine agreed. 'I'll leave you to it then, I'm sure you have to get your team organised, the AFP want you to be ready to leave AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.'

'Understood, ma'am. I'll assemble everyone now and should be ready to go before 10 o'clock.' Renae said.

'See to it then.' Maxine said by way of dismissal, and Renae stood to leave the office.

* * *

**Rebecca Brown's Residence - Edgar Street, Bungalow, Cairns, Queensland  
0842 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

Bomber stood in her bathroom in a short silk robe, gingerly testing the water pouring from the shower head when a loud knock on the door, followed by the harsh buzzing of the doorbell filled the air in her small one bedroom bungalow in the suburb of that same name. Sighing to herself, she left the shower running and wandered through the house to learn the identity of her visitor.

'Hi... I thought I might... help you study for Leading Seaman.' 2Dads hesitated as he spoke, looking for a suitable cover story.

'Oh, sorry... I was just about to have a shower.' Bomber replied with just a hint of invitation in her voice.

'Well, don't let me stop you.' 2Dads said lustfully, stepping forward and crashing his mouth against hers, their bodies tangling together as they fought for dominance. As the kiss grew more and more heated, Bomber's robe fell to the floor and 2Dads haphazardly kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

The glass screens around the shower creaked and groaned slightly as hands and wet bodies flew wildly around the small shower cubicle as Bomber and 2Dads became more and more passionate in their embraces and soon enough moans and groans filled the otherwise quiet house, over the top of the sounds of running water.

* * *

Later, Bomber and 2Dads lay together, spooning against one another on the couch. 'These last few months have been fun.' Bomber sighed, reaching up languidly for another kiss.

'Definitely. I'm getting sick of all this hiding though!' 2Dads growled. 'I want to show my hot girlfriend off to the world.' he added lustily.

_Da-ding-da-ding! Da-ding-da-ding!_

The sound of Bomber's message tone broke up the love fest as 2Dads read the message over Bomber's shoulder. 'Looks like shore leave's cancelled.' he said, frustrated. 'We'd better get back to the ship.'

'Let's not arrive together.' Bomber said, as always after their secret passionate interludes, 2Dads nodding in agreement.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ - Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
1045 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

The _Hammersley_ slipped through the clear azure waters off the coast of Queensland, heading northwards on assignment to deliver five Federal Agents to Mount Adolphus Island, an island in the Torres Strait, just north of Queensland, believed by the Australian Federal Police to be yet another possible terrorist base.

* * *

**HMAS _Hammersley_ -** **Off the Coast of Cape York, Coral Sea, Queensland  
****1405 Hours Local - Afternoon Watch**

Bomber and 2Dads found themselves with a moment alone on ship as the _Hammersley_ returned from a three day voyage to deliver Federal Police operatives to the Tiwi Islands as part of the ongoing investigation into terror threats against Australia.

Bomber slowly pushed the door of the Junior Sailors' Mess closed before she stepped up to 2Dads, their tongues tangling once more in a dance they knew so well. Hands had just started to wander when the door swung open, and Swain leaned in. 'Oh, Bomber, can you...?' he trailed off as he noticed the amorous embrace that the two junior sailors were in.

'Swain!' Bomber stepped away from 2Dads as if burnt, covering her mouth in shock of the realisation that she had just been caught red handed breaking the fraternisation rules.

2Dads stared at the ship's police officer, speechless, until Swain lowered his eyes and gestured him out into the hall. 'Get out!' Swain told him lowly, but harshly, and it was all 2Dads could do to nod and leave.

* * *

'I trust you both know why you are here?' Renae looked at the ship's cook and electronics technician, disappointment clear on her face. Both nodded, and she pressed on, 'I have to ask, is there a sexual relationship going on between you?'

2Dads and Bomber glanced at each other a moment before speaking in unison. 'Yes, sir.'

'It only just happened, ma'am!' 2Dads protested, telling a small lie.

'You both know the regulations.' Renae held her hand up to silence the protest.

'You can't help who you fall in love with!' Bomber added her own protest which brought a wry smile to 2Dads' face.

Whereas another CO might have disagreed with this comment, Renae was (slightly) more laidback about it. 'Be that as it may, you brought it on to the boat! You should have come to me when you first had these feelings and we could have dealt with it then. But now, I can't overlook the fact that you have brought it onto the boat. One, or both, of you will have to post off.'

'I will, ma'am.' Bomber said, marginally beating out 2Dads. 'It was my fault. 2Dads wanted to follow the rules, I encouraged him otherwise.'

'You do realise this will affect your promotion?' Kate asked, speaking for the first time since the impromptu hearing had begun.

'Stuff it, ma'am.' Bomber said carelessly.

'Very well.' Renae said with finality. 'When we arrive back at port, I will arrange for your transfer. It make take a couple of weeks.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' Bomber nodded at her CO.

'In the meantime, you will continue with your duties,' Renae added, raising her voice to emphasise the next phrase, 'in STRICT observance of the rules.'

'Aye ma'am.' Both sailors nodded.

'I'm very disappointed, in both of you. Dismissed.' Renae said and both Bomber and 2Dads filed out of the ship's office.

* * *

**NAVCOM North, Naval Base Cairns, Queensland  
****1000 Hours Local - Forenoon Watch**

'Welcome back, Renae, Kate.' Maxine said with a smile as she gestured the _Hammersley_ CO and XO into seats across the desk from her.

'Thank you, ma'am.' Renae replied, returning the commander's smile with her own trademark wide and genuine grin.

'Now about the... issue with Leading Seaman Kosov-Meyer and Able Seaman Brown.' Maxine paused for a moment to reach across and knock on the wall length window between her office and the bullpen, gesturing Mike in as he walked past, engaged in conversation with one of the many junior officers who worked at NAVCOM Headquarters.

Mike nodded to Kate and shot a sincere smile at Renae before nodding at Maxine to continue. 'Mike and I have found a new chefo for theHammersley, temporarily at least. We have a Naval Reservist, originally from Cairns. He was full-time until he got married and moved to Brisbane. His wife just got a job in Cairns so he is looking to return to duty.' Maxine explained, taking a file which Mike handed to her. 'He'll be joining Ardent Three next rotation, but for the five weeks until then, he's all yours.'

'Thank you ma'am. His name?' Renae asked, looking at first Maxine and then her boyfriend.

'Leading Seaman Toby... Jones.' Maxine replied after a few moments to consult her notes before handing the file across to Renae.

'Chefo?' Kate said aloud, looking disbelieving at her former CO still standing in the corner of the office. Only with Mike's nodding confirmation did she finish her thought. 'Swain and Charge will certainly be pleased about that. Oh, he served on the Hammersley two years ago.' Kate added in answer to the blank look on her CO's face, as Renae opened the file.

'He'll report to the ship tomorrow morning, you sail at 0900. You'll be delivering medical supplies to the Tapau Islands, that cyclone trashed their medical centre. All the supplies Kingston delivered were ruined.' Maxine continued, giving the _Hammersley_ leadership team a brief of their next mission.

* * *

'Ma'am, there's a Royal Navy Sub Lieutenant here to see you.' Ensign Charley Walters, Mike's aide poked her head in Maxine's officer door after Renae and Kate had left.

'Okay...' Maxine said with curiosity. 'Send her in.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Charley gestured the young officer through into the office and Maxine gestured her into a seat.

'Ma'am, my name is Sub Lieutenant Amelia Gordon and I'm a Liaison Officer attached to the RNLO at Fleet Base East. No doubt you have heard the rumours of Old Lusty... sorry HMS Illustrious coming to visit Sydney?'

'Yes I have, and I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't someone higher up the food chain normally take this job?' Maxine asked, knowing already what the young officer was about to ask.

'I should think so ma'am.' Amelia replied frankly. 'But my father was an Australian and I was posted to Sydney because I was looking to emigrate anyway, so I think Admiral Stanhope might be trying to give me a leg-up towards joining your Navy, ma'am.'

'I appreciate the frankness, Sub Lieutenant.' Maxine admitted. 'Wait...Admiral Stanhope?' Maxine stopped short, she must be some officer to have the First Sea Lord trying to give her a leg-up the career ladder, even in another Navy.

'Yes, ma'am.' Amelia nodded.

'So, what exactly were you after from the RAN?' Maxine now looked at the young officer attentively.

'An escort through the Samaruan archipelago. Illustrious will be accompanied by HMS Iron Duke, but we need a ship who knows the safest route through the islands. Because the Samaru Islands are within reach of your operational area, and several patrol boats under your command have served in the Samaru Islands conflict, the Royal Navy Liaison Office had hoped that Naval Command North might provide one of your Armidale class boats to escort Lusty and the Iron Duke through the Samaru Islands to HMAS Kuttabul.' Amelia explained the RN's position.

'Understandable.' Maxine nodded. 'I'm assuming you would want to be on board during the voyage?'

'I think that is what Fleet Command and the Admiralty Board want of me, yes.' Amelia confirmed Maxine's thoughts.

'Very well. I think I can wrangle a boat for this. It will take a bit of jiggery-pokery, but I'll let you know ASAP.' Maxine said after a few moments thought.

'Thank you, ma'am.' Amelia stood to leave, saluting Maxine as she did so.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, Sub Lieutenant, just leave your contact details with Ensign Waters and I will contact you about that escort.' Maxine said, and recognising the dismissal, Amelia nodded her thanks then turned and left the office.

* * *

**(insert Sea Patrol theme music)**

**Starring  
Kate Bell as LCDR Renae "Skipper" Jackson  
Lisa McCune as LEUT Kate "XO" McGregor  
****John Batchelor as CPOMT Andy "Charge" Thorpe**  
Matthew Holmes as PONPC Chris "Swain" Blake  
Conrad Coleby as POB Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland  
Kristian Schmid as LSCIS Robert J. "RO" Dixon  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as LSET Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer  
Kirsty Lee Allan as ABCK Rebecca "Bomber" Brown  
Danielle Horvat as SMNGX Jessica Bird

**Also Starring  
Jonathon LaPaglia as ENS Rick "Artie" Shaw  
Martin Sacks as CPOB Paul "Dusty" Miller  
Ian Stenlake as CMDR Mike Flynn  
Tammy McIntosh as CMDR Maxine "Knocker" White**

**Guest Starring  
Georgie Henley as SBLT Amelia "Flash" Gordon, RN**


End file.
